


5次杰西卡·克鲁兹无法具现绿灯能量，1次她成功了

by bambooxenia



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambooxenia/pseuds/bambooxenia
Summary: 墨菲定律说，糟糕的只会越来越糟糕。杰西卡无法具现绿灯能量，恐惧让她心生疲惫。同时，她还陷入了对巴里的单恋。“你害怕的到底是什么，杰西卡？”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

事实是，让她醒来的，不是那种直击灵魂的心悸，而是步步逼迫带来的窒息。

她眼睁睁地看着自己的朋友满身浴血，一步步缓缓向她走来。红色的液体顺着猎装的衣角滴落，形成了一种稳定的节奏。

“杰西卡……”

滴答，滴答。

“为什么你不救我，为什么你不去报案。”

滴答，滴答。

她一步一步后退，直到无处可逃。

“你和他们一样有罪，你无法逃离这个……”

他伸出手，血液顺着掌根滴下，那节奏猛地变快，如骤雨般敲击她的心脏。

“不！”她胡乱挥舞着双手，不知道自己是不是触碰到了这具身体。“原谅我！我只是……”

只是……

于是她慢慢睁开双眼，在剧烈的喘息中死死地盯着天花板。血液在她的太阳穴轰鸣，心脏砰砰作响。

她缓缓抬起手举到眼前，细细地打量着指尖，又猛地握成拳头，又一次，冰冷而潮湿的触感。

“我可以克服这个。”她轻轻说。她绷着眉，握紧拳头，深呼吸，一次，两次，三次……

在某个瞬间，她掀开被子，如箭般冲进洗手间，跪倒在马桶边，止不住地干呕。她像是要呕出心脏，可唯一能被排出的，只有胃液，混合着眼泪与鼻水。

十分钟后，她虚脱地站起来，开始洗脸。接着，她把手放在水龙头下，任冰冷的水流冲刷自己的指尖。

她无神地看着水流，仿佛对刺骨的寒意浑然不觉。

“对不起，我只是太害怕了。”她喃喃道，却不知道自己在对谁说。

她早就明白了。真正的噩梦不会让你从恐惧中惊醒，而是让你即使醒来，也依然被那无尽的恐惧逼到窒息。

* * *

“所以，就因为他点名指姓要找我，你们就把我从两千光年外喊回来了？”

绿灯侠哈尔·乔丹走进瞭望塔的时候，蝙蝠侠正在向杰西卡讲解联盟β-217号草案，那是一个关于如果联盟成员遇到“不可逆转的损伤”时的后备计划。听见哈尔的声音，蝙蝠侠甚至没有回头，仅仅沉声说：“这可能关乎整个联盟，甚至整个地球。我希望你能认真对待。”

杰西卡抬起头看向哈尔·乔丹——宇宙中传奇的绿灯侠，她永远无法超越的前辈。全身闪着绿光的男人即使以一种悠闲的步态走向他们，也依然挺着胸膛，双肩不可思议地平稳，如一头正视察自己领地的老虎。

“好吧，看见你我也很高兴。”他仿佛早已习惯了蝙蝠侠毫无起伏的声调，扬声说。当他的目光落在杰西卡身上时，一个显而易见的温暖的表情出现在他的脸上。“嘿，孩子，最近怎么样？”

杰西卡不知道自己该怎么回答，告诉他自己依然被恐惧吞噬，甚至无法将绿灯能源具现出一个最简单的形状？

“嗯……我猜不错。”她犹豫着说。

“很好，很好。”哈尔点点头，又环顾一下四周，说：“看来我不在的这段时间一切都好。其他人呢？”

蝙蝠侠的音调依然没有任何起伏。“他们有自己的安排。你的寒暄可以留到以后，现在跟我来。”

哈尔耸耸肩：“好吧，还是3号区？走吧。”

蝙蝠侠从椅子上站起来。他仿佛思考着什么，最后注视着杰西卡说：“跟我们来。”

“嗯？”哈尔说，“你是什么意思？”

“我以为我表达得很清楚了。绿灯侠杰西卡·克鲁兹，请跟我们一起到3号区去。”

“你在开玩笑吗？你知道哈蒙德会有多危险，尤其对于一个新人来说！”哈尔一步跨在蝙蝠侠和杰西卡之间，挡住了两人。

“有什么区别吗？她烧掉了半个城镇，获得灯戒后直到现在还无法将能量具现化，我看不出更糟还能遭到哪里去。”蝙蝠侠就事论事地说。

在哈尔身后，杰西卡不由自主地瑟缩了一下。好了，这下哈尔知道自己刚刚的那句“不错”有多么荒唐了。

“但这不是……”哈尔还没说完，就被蝙蝠侠打断了。

“好吧，绿灯侠杰西卡·克鲁兹，你自己来决定，要不要跟我们一起来。”

不，她不想。事实上，现在她谁也不想见，哪里也不想去。她想回家，蜷缩在那个衣柜里。

然而最后她听见自己说：“好的，我也去。”

3号区是瞭望塔的临时羁押区，收监着一些没有“及时”移交给官方部门的罪犯们。他们的能力和性格都非常不同，唯一的相同点是——都极度危险。

赫克托·哈蒙德被关在特制的透明隔间内，头上戴着抑制装置。然而杰西卡敢打赌，早在他们走进3号区以前，这个畸形的怪胎就已经察觉了他们的到来。当看见哈尔时，他的脸上露出狰狞的笑容。那个古怪的抑制装置，仿佛一个皇冠，为活生生的恶魔加冕。

“哦，看看这是谁来了！”他的语气那么兴奋，仿佛后来的三人才是被囚禁的人。

“可不是，听说你想我，所以我来了。”哈尔保持着放松的姿势，双手抱在胸前。“所以，你找我的目的是？”

“就不能是单纯地和老朋友叙叙旧吗？”哈蒙德饶有兴味地说。

“是吗？你已经放弃你那套把整个世界搅得天翻地覆的计划了？”哈尔嘲讽地说，“那可真是谢天谢地。我倒是很好奇，这次你是怎么从沃勒那里逃出来的？谁是你的同谋？”

“早早揭晓答案还有什么乐趣呢？”哈蒙德说，“而且，这也不是我想和你叙旧的内容。我倒是听说，前段时间，你和视差怪有了一次很美妙的邂逅。”

“在所难免，你知道，一切都是老调子。”哈尔轻轻摊手说。

“不不，我指的可不是那只恶心的大虫子。我指的是，那位特殊的，来自另一个宇宙的……”说到这里，他稍稍停顿，扬起一个残忍的微笑。

“哈尔·乔丹。”

整个3号区，只听得见机器运转的嗡嗡声。

在十秒钟以后，杰西卡才发现自己一直屏住呼吸。她尝试着轻轻吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出来。她不敢去看哈尔和蝙蝠侠，又不敢看向哈德蒙。沉默，沉默如一条柔软的丝巾，慢慢绞紧她的脖子。

“我猜是这样的。”哈尔终于放下了手臂，双手紧贴身侧。“多元宇宙，这东西总是让人厌恶。”

“看见他，你感到亲切吗？”哈蒙德继续说，“仿佛昨日重现？夷为平地的城市，消失得无声无息地市民？哦哦，我忘了，还有那只树上的小猫。哈尔，告诉我，后来你曾具现化过小猫吗？”

“我想我不需要具现化小猫，毕竟，现在的海滨城非常适合小猫们爬树。”哈尔不动声色地说。

“我猜你可以那么说。”哈蒙德理解似地点点头，那个抑制装置颤颤巍巍地随着他晃动。“那么，想必你看见视差怪戴着满手的戒指，也会觉得非常可笑吧。你再也不用夺取那么多戒指了，不需要那么多能量。啊，这真让人欣慰。你还记得吗？你举起基洛沃格头骨的手是哪一只？戴着戒指的右手？还是总是支撑你从地上站起来的左手？”

怒容终于浮现在哈尔的脸上。“我发誓，如果你再多讲一个字！”他冷笑起举起右手，炽烈的绿光如火焰般燃烧。

“啊我亲爱的哈尔，你在愤怒吗？不，我感受到，你现在的感情不是愤怒，你在恐惧。你在害怕什么？你远离你爱的人，你的家人，你的同伴，你怕他们再次因为你而受伤。你是这么告诉自己的，不是吗？”

哈蒙德的眼中闪过残忍的光：“可在内心深处，你知道不是这样的。你害怕的不是来自外部的危险，而是你自己。你害怕自己总有一天会再次禁受不住那种力量的诱惑，那种控制一切的，恐惧的力量……你怕自己再次变成视差魔。所以你拒绝一切可能让你变得疯狂的东西，你抗拒开诚布公地表达，你抗拒亲密的关系，你怕你最终会伤害到别人。然而到最后，因为你的恐惧和自私，你永远只能孤身一人，用隔离来残忍地伤害那些爱你的人。你被这力量诅咒，这也是为什么，你选择一个人去了宇宙吗？”

又是长久的沉默。最终，哈尔面无表情地说：“或许你说得有几分道理。但心理素描？这就是你找我回来叙旧的目的？”

“我猜你可以这么说。”哈蒙德说。

哈尔冷哼一声，转头看着蝙蝠侠说：“我想我这儿完事了？”

杰西卡看了看哈尔，又无意识地看了眼哈蒙德。这是她在进入3号区后，第一次直接注视哈蒙德。一刹那间，哈蒙德的表情混合着贪婪和惊喜，像是捕获了什么珍稀的猎物，得意地说：“看看我差点儿漏掉了什么，一位可爱的姑娘！哈尔，你可没告诉我，你的军团里有了那么美妙的新人！”

一种恐惧涌上杰西卡的心头，而哈尔也在进入3号区以后一次失去了镇定。他大声吼道：“我警告你，别把她——”

“告诉我，”哈蒙德无视了哈尔的威胁，轻轻地问：“你确定是什么颜色吗？”

“什么？”杰西卡迷茫地眨眨眼，一旁的哈尔则大喊到：“别回答他，杰西卡！”

“我知道，即使戴着手套，你也能感到，自己的指尖是潮湿的。”哈蒙德的声音如同毒蛇的嘶嘶声，“你能确定，那液体是透明的，还是红色的吗？”

杰西卡不清楚发生了什么，当她再有意识的时候，她已经站在洗手间的水龙头旁，无神地看着水流再次冲刷过自己的指尖。

至少她没有在瞭望塔呕吐。她闭上眼睛，由着一滴眼泪从脸颊滑下。

出乎她意料的是，当她走出洗手间，哈尔就等在门口。

“嘿杰斯，”哈尔一只手撑着墙，摆出一个有些吊儿郎当的姿势，仿佛丝毫没有受到刚刚发生的一切的影响。“我注意到，自从我把你交给巴里以后，就从没有看你使用过灯戒。而这次或许正是个好机会。”

“不，我不这么认为。”杰西卡瑟缩着说。

“那也没关系，至少我们应该来一次军团交流？就你，西蒙，还有我，你看怎么样？”说着，哈尔伸出手，打算拍拍杰西卡的肩膀。

“不！别碰我！”杰西卡大叫到，同时吓到了自己和哈尔。

哈尔的手停在半空，他露出有些忧心忡忡的表情，说：“对不起，我没打算……”

“不，该说对不起的是我。”杰西卡赶紧说，然而哈尔的表情依然让她内疚，于是她强迫自己露出一个笑容说：“嘿，我觉得你说得很有道理，我们应该来一次内部交流。”

哈尔的眉稍稍舒展了一些，他轻轻叹口气说：“我想你可能不太愿意去过于嘈杂的地方？那么或许有个地方不错。让我们现在就出发吧。”

“现在？”杰西卡重复道。

“你知道，我没有多少时间留在地球，所以……”

“那么蝙蝠侠……”

哈尔眨眨眼，说：“你肯定想不到，他主动批了你的假。”

杰西卡还能说什么呢？她只能任由哈尔把自己带出瞭望塔，向地球飞去。

* * *

杰西卡没有想到的是，哈尔的目的地，居然是他海滨城的家。

哈尔从信箱里取出钥匙打开门。“西蒙会在半小时之内到达，我想我们晚上可以点些披萨。”他一边说着，一边把杰西卡领进客厅。

杰西卡得说，这和她想象中的哈尔的房子……非常不同。她知道，哈尔已经离开地球整整三个月没回来过，但这个房子——虽然它缺少生活的气息，却异常整洁。光洁的地板，餐桌甚至闪闪放亮。更让杰西卡惊讶的是，窗台上放着一株薄荷，新鲜的绿色在阳光下显得娇滴滴的，异常可爱。

仿佛注意到杰西卡的目光所向，哈尔露出一个颇为神秘的笑容，说：“我有一位仙女教母，她会定期给这里施魔法，让这架皇家马车不会变回南瓜。”

说着，他走向冰箱，从里面取出两罐啤酒，递了一罐给杰西卡。杰西卡取过啤酒，坐到沙发上，小小地抿了一口。哈尔坐在她旁边，罕见地沉默了。他似乎在酝酿着什么，最终他说：“你知道，哈蒙德对于绿灯侠来说是个难缠的对手，因为他非常善于控制人们的心智。”

杰西卡举着啤酒罐的手放了下来。“可……他说得并没错……至少对我的那部分……”

哈尔理解地点点头，说：“他非常善于用一部分的事实来进行误导，我并不否认这一点。”

“那么，他说的是真的吗？”杰西卡不知道自己为什么会问出来。“关于视差怪，还有你离开地球的原因？”

哈尔思索了一下，最终说：“我不能说，哈蒙德的提议没有吸引力。恐惧的力量非常容易让人深陷，而恐惧带来的隔离总是如影随形，可这并不代表……”

就在这时，哈尔的手机响了起来。他看了一眼号码，然后迫不及待地打开了。

他以一种兴高采烈的声音说：“嘿我的男孩，我看见无赖帮又在找乐子……是的，我和杰西卡在家里……”一边说着，哈尔一边给了杰西卡一个歉意的示意，一边向自己的房间走去。

杰西卡看着哈尔走进房间，目光又回到了客厅。她带着兴趣打量着这位传奇绿灯侠的家。一丝不苟，整洁有序，不知为什么，杰西卡总觉得这和自己印象中的哈尔有些对不上。这时，她发现那盆薄荷旁边放着一本书，于是她走过去，想看看是不是什么打发时间的小说。

然而出乎她意料的是，那并不是一本书，而是一个记事本。她随便翻开一页，发现上面写着：

> 2月15日
> 
> 薄荷长势良好，我给它加了点儿营养素。你又胡乱把模型堆在衣柜里，我已经帮你整理好了。杂费是26.5美元，记得下次还我。

杰西卡眨眨眼睛，这是什么日记吗？一时间她怀疑自己侵犯了哈尔的隐私，可这些干巴巴的条目更像是什么备忘录。

她又往后面翻了几页。

> 6月2日
> 
> 吉姆问起了你的情况，而且你又错过了霍华德的生日。他似乎很想要一个飞机模型，下次回来的时候你最好补上。我把仓鼠带来和你的薄荷呆了一会儿，我想他们对彼此都很满意。

杰西卡又翻了翻，发现几乎每隔半个月，这个记事本上就会添上一条记录。杰西卡这下明白了，这就是哈尔的那位“魔法教母”。然而是什么人，会每半个月到访一次呢？杰西卡先猜想是某个定时的家政人员，可看备忘录的口气并不太像。或者哈尔的女友？杰西卡对哈尔的私人生活并不了解，她放下记事本，继续回到沙发上小口地啜饮啤酒。

这时哈尔也回到了客厅。他展开一个大大的微笑，说：“你不介意晚餐的时候巴里加入我们吧！”

抗拒巴里或许是杰西卡在世界上能想到的最后一件事。她对这位被哈尔指派的“导师”还不是非常了解，可巴里是杰西卡少有的，能平静地与之相处的人。和巴里在一起，她能感到平静，甚至是放松。

“当然不！”她回答道。

没过多久，西蒙也按响了哈尔的门铃。哈尔热情地接待了他，如果说他发现了杰西卡和西蒙的搭档关系还并不是很融洽，他也并没有提出来。杰西卡想，或许自己并不真的排斥和西蒙相处的时光，她只是还无法学会去敞开心扉，去接受有同伴站在你身后的这个事实。

毕竟，她曾辜负了自己的同伴……

刹那间，自己面对哈德蒙的那种恐惧又如此鲜明。她失落在哈尔和西蒙的谈话间，甚至不知道自己为什么会出现在这里。

“……杰西卡？”

她回过神，才发现哈尔在喊她。

“哦对不起，我大概……”没当她说完，却发现哈尔的绿灯戒在闪烁。

“是啊，紧急任务，再一次！”哈尔苦笑。“很抱歉，今天的聚会我得提前退场了。告诉巴里我很抱歉。”话音还没落，哈尔就已经消失在绿光中。

“他……是被拉回去了吗？”杰西卡说。

“看来是这样……”

被留下的两位绿灯侠，在哈尔的房子里面面相觑。

“或许我们应该离开？”杰西卡尝试着说。

“别，披萨很快就会送来，而且我们得通知闪电侠。”

“噢，是的。”杰西卡答道。

一阵沉默。

“我听说……”西蒙刚尝试着说什么，门外的门铃却响了。

“我猜是披萨。”杰西卡说着，向门口走去。

然而，出现在门外的并不是送货员，而是闪电侠巴里·艾伦。他穿着日常的便服，可稍稍急促的呼吸却表明了他是在没利用神速力的情况下跑过来的。看见杰西卡，他的蓝眼睛闪着愉快的光。

“嗨杰西卡，今天怎么样！”他亲切地说。

杰西卡简直不知道该怎么让巴里不要过于扫兴。她知道巴里和哈尔是很好的朋友，而且已经很久没见了。“嗯……不错，可刚刚出了点儿紧急情况，哈尔被召回宇宙了。”

无论巴里原本打算说的是什么，他都迟疑了那么一秒钟。对于闪电侠来说，这真不能算是一段很短的时间了。他的眼眸微垂，却又立刻抬起眼注视着杰西卡，发出愉快的光。

“看来今天不是他的好日子，可怜的伙计。”他说着，举起手中的香槟，“可这不妨碍我们度过一个美好的时光。还等什么呢，让我们尽情弄乱他的屋子吧！”说着，他走进了门。

* * *

杰西卡得说，那真是一个不错的夜晚。西蒙、巴里和她三人吃掉了哈尔点的海鲜至尊披萨，饮尽了巴里带来的香槟。巴里举着酒杯，说了不少哈尔和他搭档的时候闹的笑话。最后，新陈代谢超强的闪电侠把杰西卡和西蒙送回了家。

当杰西卡再次孤身一人呆在房间的时候，刚刚的一切如梦般散尽了。不，这不是一个正确的比喻，她的梦不会有那么多的愉快与闲适。于是她知道，梦境会一次又一次地重演，可现实的时光一旦逝去，就再不会回来。

她默默坐在床头，拿出灯戒戴在手上。她想着一根绳子，或者一个杯子，总之那些最基本，最常用的东西。

想想今晚的好时光，想想哈尔对自己的鼓励，想想巴里的笑话，想想西蒙和自己碰杯的样子……

她注视着自己的手，看见绿光慢慢凝结成某种实体。这时，她看见了自己的指尖。

“你确定是什么颜色吗？”

仅仅一瞬间，所有的光芒散落成碎屑。她又失败了。

一如既往。


	2. Chapter 2

在恐惧呼啸而过以后，剩下的，居然是疲惫。

她躺在床上，再一次举起被冷汗浸透的右手细细打量。然而这次，她知道自己不会再奔向洗手间。疲惫，她听着维持瞭望塔运转的机器发出的低低的运转声，想着自己有多么精疲力尽。

“你无法逃过这个。”

是的，所以她躺在床上，近乎麻木地想，那些假装自己会越来越好的努力，假装自己能被快乐的记忆所包围的努力，又有什么意义呢？

她太累了，她想放弃。

在对着天花板发呆了大概一个小时以后，杰西卡从床上坐起来，穿着睡衣赤脚走出寝室的舱门。和很多并不情愿上瞭望塔守夜的成员不同，在午夜人迹罕至的瞭望塔，走廊永远冰冷而明亮的灯光下，在永不停歇的机器低鸣声中，杰西卡居然获得了孤独的安全感。

她游荡在瞭望塔中，并不在乎自己身在何处。然而，一阵不甚清楚却语气激烈的谈话，居然毫无预兆地闯入了她的耳朵。

“不行！你知道，如果他知道了会做出什么！”低沉沙哑的咆哮，杰西卡不会认错，这是蝙蝠侠的声音。

她微微皱起眉，第一次有意识环顾四周，确认自己到底在哪里。这里是瞭望塔的三楼，而核心成员们的会议室在五楼，看来她是闯入了什么私人争吵。

“如果你指的是他会对你做什么，我想他有充足的理由这么做！”这个声音……是闪电侠？杰西卡不太确定，听着声音像巴里·艾伦，可她很少听见巴里用如此强硬的语气说话。

“闪电侠，你冷静一下，我们可以讨论出一个更为合理的方案……”这个浑厚而蕴藏着力量的声音——是超人！

杰西卡的心脏漏跳一拍，看来她猜错了，这真的是个什么私人会议。她退后一步准备离开，却听见超人扬声问道：“谁在那儿！”

与声音几乎同时到达的，是超人和闪电侠两个几乎模糊的人影，而蝙蝠侠也紧随其后。

三大元老同时逼近的压迫感，简直让杰西卡喘不过气。她的嘴唇不住颤抖，只能结结巴巴地说：“对不起……我不是有意……”

发现是杰西卡以后，巴里仿佛没有看见她的难堪，只是温和地问：“杰西卡？怎么，出来透气吗？你是不是迷路了？”

杰西卡只能艰难地点点头。

“好吧，我想你大概需要一个向导。我带你回宿舍区吧。”说着，他示意杰西卡和他一起离开。

“闪电侠！”在两人身后，超人叫住了巴里，“我希望你再考虑一下。”

与面对杰西卡时的温和不同，巴里居然头也没回，仅仅公事公办地说：“不，这就是我的决定，要么一切免谈。”

杰西卡诧异地看了看巴里，又看了看身后的超人和蝙蝠侠。超人深深地叹了口气，而蝙蝠侠则和往常一样，表情没有丝毫变化。

“来吧，杰西卡，我们回去。”说着，巴里和杰西卡一起离开了。

巴里和杰西卡来到她的寝室所在的二楼，却并没有直接把她带回宿舍区。巴里一边如同散步般地慢慢走着，一边轻松地问：“这么晚了出来散步，怎么，睡不着吗？”

杰西卡轻轻点点头，却不想告诉巴里自己又一次被噩梦缠绕。“我有些渴了，想去餐厅找些喝的，却迷路了。”说完，她露出一个虚弱的笑容。

“哈，那么让我们先去游览一下餐厅吧！”说着，巴里把杰西卡领进餐厅。虽然餐厅总是24小时开放，现在却一个人没有。杰西卡刚坐在一把塑料椅子上，巴里就化作一道红影离开了，半分钟后，他带着一个杯子出现。

“来吧，闪电侠特制蜂蜜牛奶！”他把杯子放在桌子上。

杰西卡感激地朝巴里点点头，举起杯子尝了一口，温暖甜蜜的液体顺着她的喉咙流进胃袋。她惊讶地挑起一边眉毛。

巴里显然没有错过这个小表情。“怎么样，味道是不是很棒！”他颇为自豪地说，“这可是我的独门秘方。”

像是为了支持巴里的说法似的，杰西卡马上又喝了一口。“这真的太好喝了，真的就只是蜂蜜和牛奶吗？”

“当然，完全不含添加剂！这东西看着简单，但比例很重要。”巴里坐在杰西卡身边，用手支着脑袋，带着笑意说，“这是我的达瑞尔叔叔亲传的。”

杰西卡说：“他是你的亲人？”

巴里点点头说：“是啊，他抚养我长大。我小时候是学校的拼字大王，经常会参加各种拼字比赛。可不知道为什么，即使经常参加比赛，我总是会在比赛的前一天夜里禁不住紧张，很难入睡。于是达瑞尔就会给我调配蜂蜜牛奶。这东西总是很有效，喝下它我总是能很快睡着。”

杰西卡露出一个终于稍稍放松的笑容，又喝了一口牛奶。

杰西卡的支持仿佛是一个无声的开关，简直就打开了巴里的话匣子。杰西卡很少看见如此健谈的巴里。只见他绘声绘色地说：“如果你看见老达瑞尔，你一定无法把他和这杯牛奶联系起来。不，别误会，不是说他有什么不对，而是你知道的，他是一个警察，平时的作风非常粗野。不瞒你说，他的右手臂上还留着弹孔呢。可不是有那么个说法吗，‘心有猛虎细嗅蔷薇’什么的？我猜达瑞尔就完美符合这个形容。”

接着，巴里开始用他柔和的，却带着笑意的声音讲起达瑞尔警察事业中的各种历险。看着巴里闪闪发亮的眸子，杰西卡毫不怀疑，达瑞尔对巴里来说一定是非常重要的亲人。

亲人吗？杰西卡想起了自己的姐姐。整整三年间，萨拉一直没有放弃自己。她总是会来到自己的公寓的门前，用温柔却焦虑的声音持续喊着：“杰西卡。”

她还记得自己在三年以后第一次出现在萨拉面前时，她脸上那明媚的笑容，还有那个紧紧的拥抱。甚至是她对自己成为绿灯侠这件事轻而易举的理解。

理解……

杰西卡眯起眼睛，带着笑看着一直讲得津津有味的巴里。感受到杰西卡的目光，巴里露出一个困惑的表情，说：“怎么？”

杰西卡轻轻摇摇头，说：“我只是觉得，有这样的亲人真的不错。你很幸运。”

巴里露出牙，扬起一个调皮的笑容：“除了他们总会把你当孩子以外，我想还不赖。”

“谁说不是呢？”杰西卡说。

杰西卡说不准是因为蜂蜜牛奶的功效，还是巴里的嗓音，总之在某一时刻，她觉得自己的头越来越重，最后索性趴在了桌子上。

再次醒来时，她发现自己躺在寝室的床上，身上的被子盖得很密实，她不禁想，这有可能是谁盖的。

而且，这被子也说明，她没有在晚上辗转挣扎。

这次，她没有被噩梦缠绕。

她想，这是个小小的进步。接着她立刻否定了自己。她害怕给自己不切实际的希望，她真的不想再在看到一丝光明的时候又重重跌落在地。

可这确实是个进步。在心底，一个小小的声音反驳道。

完全放弃，和流连在希望和失望之间，哪一个让人更疲惫？

她不知道。

* * *

战斗结束以后，西蒙具现化出一个笼子，把玩具人和冰霜杀手关在栏杆后面。冰霜杀手企图用极度的寒冷破坏闪着荧光的栏杆，可显然她失败了。

杰西卡在一边看着，叹了口气。

刚好清理完战场的闪电侠走到她身边。“干得不错啊，绿灯侠！”他带着笑意对杰西卡说。

杰西卡的目光依然停留在西蒙身上。

“你真的这么认为吗？”她的声音中充满了怀疑。

“你今天的操作流程很规范，看来蝙蝠侠对你的标准化训练发挥了很大的功用。”闪电侠说。

“可我……可我甚至无法用绿灯能量具现出一个最简单的实体。”杰西卡说着朝西蒙的方向扬扬下巴，“我一点儿用处都派不上。”

巴里看了看依然在忙活的西蒙，又看了看杰西卡，说：“不瞒你说，我已经开始饿了。既然我们俩在这儿都没啥好忙活的，为什么不让我们提前一步回到瞭望塔，在大家开始开总结会议之前给自己来一杯热可可和马卡龙呢？”

杰西卡想告诉巴里他转移话题的能力有些蹩脚，可她还是接受了巴里的善意。

坐在瞭望塔餐厅的桌子前，巴里递给杰西卡一杯热可可（依然是闪电侠特制），自己拿起一块马卡龙咬了一口。

“哇，蓝莓味，我喜欢。”说着，他把剩下的部分全部吞下，紧接着又拿起另一块粉红色的，然后不经意地问杰西卡：“嘿伙计，你还记得你获得灯戒以后做的第一件事吗？”

杰西卡的心沉下去了，她讥讽地说：“我被驱赶出公寓，烧了半个城镇。”

“不不，”巴里连忙说，“不是祸戒，而是真正的绿灯戒指。在你英勇地救了我的命以后。”

“哦……”杰西卡为自己的反应过度感到有些羞愧，可她还是认真地回忆了一下，说：“我戴上戒指，然后……吓得飞了起来！”

“BINGO！”巴里说，“我问过很多绿灯侠同样的问题。虽然大家总以为绿灯侠在获得灯戒以后肯定会变出个拳击手套或者棒球棍之类的，可事实上，所有绿灯侠获得戒指后的第一件事，都是飞翔。”

“是吗？”杰西卡微微皱起眉说，“我还以为这只是因为我受到惊吓以后的应激反应，事实上，我一边火速的飞向天空，一边被吓得尖声大叫。”

巴里捂着嘴笑笑说：“我怀疑你的声音分贝和飞行速度都不及你的前辈。我听哈尔说，他刚戴上戒指时，直接冲出了大气层，可他相信即使在那个高度，他的叫声也足够让全地球的居民都听到。事实上，在他还是菜鸟的那段时间，几乎所有的绿灯军团成员都质疑过，为什么他有资质成为一个绿灯侠。”

“这不可能！”杰西惊呼道，“我还以为，全军团的人都一定从一开始就知道，2814扇区的绿灯侠非哈尔莫属。”

巴里耸耸肩，“是啊，未来总是难以预料。但总的说来，具现化并不是绿灯侠们生来就具备的能力，它或许需要更多的练习。更何况，即使还不能具现化，你也利用绿灯能量痛踢了敌人们的屁股，所以我想，你或许不需要太担心这个。”

可巴里的话显然没有让杰西卡放松。她说：“可其他的灯侠们都很快掌握了具现化的能力，为什么我就不行呢？灯戒说这是因为我的意志力不足……”

巴里喝下一口可可，说：“虽然这么说挺令人难堪，可每个人擅长的领域都是不同的，我们学习的速度有快有慢，当对某个方面不在行的时候，我们只能心平气和地多加练习。”

杰西卡用手支起下巴说：“可具现的能力对绿灯侠非常重要。而且，我看不出哈尔会在哪个方面不擅长……”

“剪脚趾甲。”

“什么？”杰西卡眨眨眼。

巴里轻轻耸耸肩，忍着笑意说：“你不是很好奇哈尔在哪方面不擅长吗？悄悄告诉你，剪脚趾甲。”

杰西卡露出一个犹疑的表情，不确定巴里是不是在开什么玩笑。巴里看着她拿不定主意的脸，说：“这是真的！哈尔真的不擅长剪脚趾甲。你知道，剪脚趾甲的秘诀在于，你不能一次剪太多，要不然贴着肉的那部分会很疼。而哈尔，”巴里仿佛已经忍不住要笑出声来，“他总是那么急性子，总是恨不得这是自己最后一次需要剪脚趾甲，于是总是剪得很深。结果剪完趾甲穿上鞋，他总是疼得哇哇大叫，抱怨自己剪得太深啦！然而下一次，他又依然我行我素了。”

杰西卡挑起一边的眉毛说：“认真的，这种小事能和具现化相比吗？”

巴里摇摇头，他的双眸半掩，嘴角绽开一个小小的微笑说：“你瞧，就是这件小事，我们宇宙中最伟大的绿灯侠却也无法应付。可你猜怎么着，在经过坚持不懈地训练以后，后来他也慢慢学会了剪脚趾甲的正确方法。”

“好吧，我猜他即使在宇宙中也能保持正确的剪脚趾甲的方法。”杰西卡耸耸肩说。

不知道是不是自己的错觉，杰西卡觉得有那么一瞬间，巴里嘴角的笑意消失了。可她还没来得及确认自己是不是错过了什么，巴里的笑容却更大了。

“我猜是这样的，但愿不同星球上人体新陈代谢的速率不会让他忙不过来。”说完，巴里还朝杰西卡眨眨眼。

“那么你呢？”杰西卡说，“你有什么不擅长的吗？”

巴里用稍稍困窘的声音说：“我不擅长和人搭讪。”

“这不可能！”杰西卡说，“大家都说，闪电侠人缘超好的，没人能不喜欢闪电侠。”

“瞧，这又是一个练习产生的奇迹。”巴里带着点儿自嘲说，“其实我并不是很擅长和人打交道的类型，我警察局的同事们有时会叫我怪人。我和哈尔刚认识的那会儿，他花了不少时间来帮助我怎么有效地和搭档交流，正确地表达自己的感受。虽然我不否认，其中也伴随了不少意见相悖，甚至激烈的争吵……”他的语速慢慢减缓，目光飘向远方，仿佛在回忆什么有趣的事。

“总之，”一秒钟以后，巴里的思绪又回到了杰西卡面前，“如果绿灯能量的具现恰恰是你不擅长的那部分，那么不要过于担心，也不要轻率地放弃。它可能就像剪脚趾甲，或者和你的好搭档磨合，那需要时间，可它并不是遥不可及的。”

杰西卡不知道自己理解了多少，可她还是下意识地点点头。这时其他成员们陆续回来了，巴里悄悄吃完最后一块马卡龙，若无其事地向会议厅走去，留给杰西卡一个鼓励的笑容。

那天晚上，杰西卡坐在床上，看着自己的脚趾甲。她想起了巴里讲起那个小故事时，眼睛里令人鼓舞的神采，又试着想象了一下哈尔剪脚趾甲的样子，竟情不自禁地微笑起来。

于是她拿起趾甲刀，仔仔细细地，心平气和地剪起了脚趾甲。结果，脚趾甲的形状很完美。

她躺上床沉沉睡去，竟然没注意到，自己并没有被噩梦缠绕。

* * *

她以为一切能这么平稳地向好的方向发展，可她无法逃过这个，不是吗？

但暗中，她又松了口气。这只是时间问题。

蝙蝠侠已经在他的专属办公室里和阿曼达·沃勒互相谩骂了半个小时。杰西卡很想理解蝙蝠侠的愤怒，毕竟联盟成员花费了不小的代价才捕获了赫克托·哈蒙德，还费劲力气召回了哈尔。在沃勒的一再要求下，联盟把他移交给官方，然而才过了3天，哈蒙德就又逃脱了。

可她感到的不是愤怒，而是恐惧。

她想起他如手术刀一样精准而残忍的目光，嘴角总是带着嘲讽的笑容。还有他如毒舌吐信一样的声音。

“你确定是什么颜色吗？”

在某一刻，她又开始下意识地盯着自己的手指发呆。她知道哈蒙德不一定能再靠近自己，即使他真的出现了，也不一定能对自己造成什么实质性的伤害。可她就是无法控制自己的情绪。

情况在一次她无法控制自己的绿灯能量以后变得更糟。在战后总结会议上，蝙蝠侠提议让杰西卡在接下来的半个月内不要参加任何联盟的外勤活动。

这是她应得的，杰西卡想。

会议结束以后，杰西卡回到自己的公寓，在满室的黑暗中坐在床头。真奇妙啊，她觉得自己真的能听见哈蒙德的声音。

因为你的恐惧和自私，你永远只能孤身一人。

你用隔离来残忍地伤害那些爱你的人。

你确定是什么颜色吗？

为了不被可预见的噩梦侵扰，杰西卡呆呆地看着地板，度过了一整夜。

第二天上午，把杰西卡从彻底的茫然中解救出来的，是一阵敲门声。

她恍然地朝门口望去，才发现身体的每一个关节都在发疼。

她想，或许是萨拉。虽然这段时间，在她走出公寓以后，萨拉已经不怎么频繁地到访了。可她总还是会担心自己的妹妹。

杰西卡思索着，要不要就这样任由萨拉敲一阵子门，然后自行离去，却听见一个声音说：“杰西卡，是我，巴里。”

巴里？

“你瞧，我有些事想请你帮忙……”

杰西卡缓缓站起来，走到门边打开门。她不知道自己现在还有什么地方可以帮助到巴里，可她知道自己无法拒绝来自同伴的请求。

“嗨，杰西卡。”打开门的一瞬间，巴里的瞳孔微微张大了一下。可他还是以一种平滑的声音问候了杰西卡。

杰西卡想象着自己在巴里的眼中会是什么样子。憔悴，当然。或许还透着绝望的死气，谁知道呢。可她还是让自己设法礼貌地和巴里打了个招呼。“嗨，巴里，真没想到是你。”

巴里露出一个有些为难的笑容说：“我找布鲁斯要了你的地址，我知道这不太礼貌，可我确实有些事想要你帮忙。”

杰西卡点点头说：“没关系，那么，是什么事呢？”

巴里这次没有掩饰自己对杰西卡的打量。他担忧地问：“杰西卡，你昨天回来以后吃了东西吗？”

两天以来，食物的概念首次冲进杰西卡的大脑。她恍惚地摇摇头。

巴里露出一个有些埋怨地表情，说：“当哈尔向我保证你和西蒙已经是合格的绿灯侠的时候，我还以为你们至少有能力喂饱自己？好了，先换个衣服和我出去吧。无论怎么说，我们先去吃个午餐。”

基于一些她自己也不明白的原因，杰西卡洗好了脸，换好了衣服。再打开公寓的门时，巴里依然等在外面。看见杰西卡，巴里有些担忧的表情明亮的不少。

“瞧姑娘，你这样看上去好多了。”他说。

杰西卡压抑住一个苦笑，和巴里走上大街，最终选了一家意大利餐厅。

巴里点了自己那一份，而杰西卡点的和巴里差不多。毕竟，她并没有多少兴致在吃的上。

巴里没有谈起任何联盟的事情，也没有追问杰西卡能量失控的细节，倒是开始讲起自己这段时间的工作。是的，作为一个普通的法证官的那部分的工作。

“我得说，小艾德琳真的是我遇到过的最有运动天赋的孩子。”巴里谈起的是一个在车祸案中失去父亲的13岁小女孩，有一段时间她很消沉，而巴里不知道该怎么让她重新振作起来。

两人就在普通的闲聊中吃完了午餐。巴里喝下一杯冷水，然后说：“杰西卡，我知道你的姐姐是啦啦队员，所以我在想，你能不能请求她安排一次特别的拉拉队表演。艾德琳是你姐姐啦啦队的粉丝，我想这样能给她打打气。”

原来是这件事吗？杰西卡发现，这和自己料想的完全不同，可出乎意料的，她还挺喜欢这个请求。

“怎么，有什么不方便吗？”看杰西卡一时没有回答，巴里有些不确定地问。

“噢，没有，我会去问问萨拉的，而我保证她和我一样非常愿意帮这个忙。”杰西卡赶紧说。

“太好了，谢谢你。”巴里说，“我看你皱着眉头，还以为是不是有什么不方便。”

“不，我只是有些惊讶。我以为你是因为联盟的什么事务来找我帮忙。”杰西卡解释说。

“哈，我明白了。”巴里露出一个恍然大悟的笑容，接着说：“但我们的生活并不仅仅是联盟，在联盟以外，也有很多方式可以帮助其他人。”

“我猜是这样……”杰西卡犹豫着说，“毕竟，联盟的事被我搞砸了。”

巴里的蓝眸子露出一丝困惑，又在瞬间了悟。

“你以为自己的绿灯能量失控，然后搞砸了一切吗？”他问。

“难道不是吗？”杰西卡反问道。

“应该说，并不准确。你的能力确实失控了，可你并没有搞砸一切，实际上，你还加快了战斗的结束。”

“可我可能会伤害到无辜的人！”

“但你并没有。”巴里压低声音说，“而且杰西卡，在被哈蒙德影响过的人里，你的恢复算非常快的。这次失控，严格来说并不完全是你的错。”

“你知道？！”杰西卡脱口而出，然后又暗暗嘲笑自己的愚蠢，闪电侠当然知道哈蒙德是怎么被擒获，然后把杰西卡像解剖一样撕成了一片片。

巴里点点头。“即使对于整个联盟来说，哈蒙德也是一个非常难缠的对手。就是哈尔，在和哈蒙德交手的初期，也吃了不少苦头。”

“可他看上去完全没有受到任何影响。”杰西卡说。

“我得说，战斗经历还是会起到一些作用的。”巴里摊摊手。

“那么我要怎么克服？”杰西卡有些绝望地问。

“杰西卡，你最害怕的是什么？”巴里用温柔，却坚决的声音问。

“我最害怕什么？”杰西卡不知道自己是在重复，还是在疑问。

“如果你无法找出自己最害怕的是什么，那么或许它很难克服。”巴里说。

是朋友染血的猎衣吗？还是那两个仿佛如影随形的刽子手？又或者，只是那个周而复始的噩梦？

她不知道。

“我得向你坦诚一件事。”在过了许久以后，杰西卡说。

巴里微微偏着头注视着杰西卡，却没有催促她。

“那天晚上，我在瞭望塔迷路，不是因为我口渴起来找喝的，而是因为我被噩梦惊醒了。”杰西卡低下头。不知道自己为什么要说这个，可她有一种直觉，如果有一天，她能对另一个人承认自己被噩梦缠绕，那么或许，她终将知道自己最害怕的是什么。

她甚至做好准备，向巴里描述那滴血的场景，咄咄逼人的恐惧。

还有让人溺毙的窒息感。

虽然那真的很难。

然而巴里的回答又一次出乎她的意料：“那么我也得向你坦诚一件事。达瑞尔为我调配蜂蜜牛奶，不是因为我紧张到睡不着，而是因为我总是在噩梦中惊醒。”巴里无意识地摸摸自己的脑袋，继续说，“我猜，我只是有些害臊，所以那天向你撒谎了。”

杰西卡抬起头，她皱起眉头，用问询的目光注视着巴里。

巴里继续平静地说：“我的妈妈在我小时候被谋杀了，所以我才被达瑞尔收养了。在我妈妈还在世时，我确实经常因为参加拼字大赛紧张到睡不着，可自从我妈妈被谋杀以后，我就再也没参加过了。我经常会在午夜惊醒，梦里都是妈妈遇害时的场景。”

“我很……”杰西卡不知道除了抱歉，自己还该说什么。

巴里赶紧说：“不不，千万别抱歉。”

“不……”巴里的温柔快让杰西卡哭出来，“我居然说你拥有达瑞尔那样的亲人是幸运的事……”

“可拥有达瑞尔这样的亲人确实是幸运的事啊。”巴里微笑着说，“我只是想说，既然你向我坦诚了，那么我想我也应该礼尚往来。

可杰西卡知道，并不是这样。或许早在那天晚上，巴里就知道了自己为什么会出来游荡，他只是不想让自己深陷在噩梦里，才提起了拼字比赛。

想到这里，杰西卡心中一阵暖意。

“那么，你是怎么克服的呢？”她问。

“我猜，我从来都没有克服过。”巴里说。“可我还有其他我爱的，以及爱我的人。我得为他们好好生活下去，为了我爸爸，为了达瑞尔，为了……其他人。”在一个瞬间，巴里的声音变得无比柔软，“毕竟，我们得面向将来而活，不是吗？”

将来？杰西卡忍不住展望了一下，却发现那难以想象。倒是萨拉曾约她这个周末见面，或许那时候她可以和萨拉讨论一下啦啦队表演的事。

为了某些人，她愿意再坚持一下。

吃完午饭，巴里和杰西卡交换了电话号码。杰西卡拿过巴里的电话直接输入了自己的号码，又还给巴里。她的指尖不小心碰到了巴里的皮肤，那感觉温暖而干燥。

回到公寓以后，杰西卡再次拿出戒指戴在手上，这次，能量没有失控。

她回忆起指尖温暖的触感，试图具现化出一个杯子。

那很难，有一瞬间她以为自己真的会成功。可最后，绿光还是化为碎屑。

可不知为什么，杰西卡并不感到非常难过。不是因为绝望，而是因为，她觉得自己或许只是需要更多的练习。

她又想到自己剪得非常完美的脚趾甲，甚至忍不住露出一个笑容。她希望自己第一次成功地具现化实体的时候，巴里也能在场。

……

为什么巴里会在这个时候出现在自己的脑海里！

意识到自己想法的杰西卡，一瞬间满脸通红。

“天哪，我在想什么！”


	3. Chapter 3

有一些意识，一旦出现了以后，就会往你无法控制的方向狂奔。

杰西卡试着分析，自己对巴里的感觉是什么。她不否认，巴里很英俊，很温柔，也挺风趣。可巴里并不是杰西卡认识的男性中唯一英俊的，而且杰西卡也不觉得如果自己喜欢上了一个人，会是因为这个人长得英俊。

可这不能解释，为什么杰西卡在隔天的联盟行动中看见闪电侠蔚蓝的眼睛时，会不自觉地耳根发烫。

杰西卡暂时不能参加外勤任务，于是坐镇瞭望塔，负责团队的联络工作。她迅速地通报着各个成员的坐标和战斗情况，目光却总是在扫过标着“闪电侠”的那个小红点时心中微微一颤。

在这种时候，她多么希望自己有足够的力量，能助巴里一臂之力啊。

“我只是还需要更多的练习。”她轻轻呼出口气，又继续专注到工作中了。

这次战斗相对顺利，成员们几乎没受什么伤就平安归来。杰西卡一直紧紧地盯着泽塔通道，期盼着成员们身影的出现，但当巴里真的出现在杰西卡视线范围内的那一刻开始，杰西卡的目光又开始游移。她非常想多打量一下巴里，看看他有没有受伤，可她又担心自己的视线太明显，于是只能在一遍遍扫过大厅的时候用眼角的余光偷瞟一下他。

等巴里真的朝她这边走来的时候，她居然紧张地想往后退。

“杰西卡，干得漂亮！这是你第一次在实战中实行α-219方案，反应不错！”巴里朝她展开一个微笑，在那一刹那，所有紧张和害羞都显得那么蠢。杰西卡不自觉地回应了巴里的笑容，一种温暖的安心感席卷她的全身。

她不知道自己是不是擅长实战方案，但她可以多练习。

周末和萨拉的碰面也让整个情况变得更复杂。她发誓她真的不是故意的，可她确实把碰面的地点选在了她和巴里曾去过的那家意大利餐厅。

萨拉看着她点餐，露出一个怀疑的眼神。

“怎么了？”杰西卡问。

“你从来不点墨鱼意面，你说那黑黢黢的不值得信任。”萨拉尖锐地指出。

“或许我只是想尝试下新的口味呢？”其实连杰西卡自己都不明白，在那天如此消沉而恍惚的情绪里，她是怎么记得巴里点了墨鱼意面的。

“好吧，我想这也是个好新闻。”无论萨拉本来还想说什么，她都选择了保持沉默。“所以，你这段时间怎么样？”她问。

一时间，杰西卡在考虑自己该如何回答这个问题。显而易见，她过得并不算太好。她的情绪依然不稳定，作为绿灯侠的工作也谈不上有多出色。一般在这种时候，她会选择以“不错”来掩盖一切，可今天，她觉得自己并不想那么干。

“我想，我还有些无法解决的问题。”她垂下眼帘，一字一句地斟酌着，“我还是会感觉，如你所说的，焦虑。我在正义联盟的工作也有些麻烦。可我觉得我还能克服。”

说完，她抬起头来看着萨拉，却发现她的姐姐不仅没有露出往常担忧的表情，反而释然地笑了。

“我猜那并不容易……”萨拉的声音微微颤抖，杰西卡甚至不知道那是为什么，“可我想你能克服。杰西卡，事实上我一直为你骄傲。”

于是杰西卡也回以萨拉一个微笑。

食物上来以后，杰西卡在第一秒钟就后悔了。她觉得自己不该点墨鱼意面的，它们看上去依然不可信赖。可她还是小心翼翼地用叉子慢慢卷起，试探着用舌尖尝了尝。

其实味道还不错。

甜点时间，杰西卡说：“萨拉，有件事我想请你帮忙。你能组织你的啦啦队来一次特殊表演吗？”

萨拉耸耸肩说：“这是为了？”

杰西卡说：“我有个朋友，他身边的一个小女孩因为失去了爸爸，意志很消沉。而她是你们啦啦队的粉丝。所以我的朋友希望能带她来看一场特殊的表演，帮她打气。”

萨拉爽朗地说：“这是个好主意嘛！”接着，她又疑惑地看了一眼杰西卡，问道：“我从来没听说过你有这样一个朋友。不，该说你什么时候结交了新朋友？”

杰西卡想，自己没有权利暴露巴里的秘密身份，于是她支支吾吾地说：“嗯……就是这段时间才认识的。”

然而萨拉比她想象的更敏感。“是个英俊的男孩儿，对吗？”

“啊？”

“你瞒不了我，杰西卡，你脸上的表情和你13岁那年说起杰克的时候表情一模一样。”萨拉有些兴奋地说，“如果是这样，那我更要帮你这个忙了！表演的那天，他也会来吧！”

“你误会了……”

杰西卡话还没说完，萨拉就摆摆手说：“事情不是你想的那样的。这台词我懂！没关系，你和他商量好时间和表演细节，我回去和姑娘们讨论一下。我想她们都会很期待这次表演的。”

之后的谈话在萨拉旁敲侧击和杰西卡无可奈何的否认中拉锯。当两人走出餐厅时，萨拉紧紧地拥抱了杰西卡。

“嘿我的小宝贝儿，”她把杰西卡散落在前额的头发拂到她的耳后，“我最关心的不是有没有这么一个男孩儿，而是你在慢慢改变，你知道吗。我真的很为你高兴。”

杰西卡觉得自己该说些什么。可她的喉咙哽咽，只能重重地点点头。

回到家，杰西卡想着给巴里发条短信，通知一下他表演的进展。她举着手机，却有些手足无措。她该怎么起头？她知道巴里存了她的号码，所以发“你好，我是杰西卡”会显得很蠢。可“嘿，表演有消息了”又显得太亲密，还有些粗暴。她翻来覆去地打了很多次，又全部删掉。

最后她打下：嘿巴里，上次你提起的我姐姐啦啦队表演的事，她答应了。可表演的时间和细节还需要确定，你这边有什么计划吗？

之后，她忐忑地按下发送。

消息是在2:18分发出的。之后，杰西卡把手机扔在一边打开电视，却无法控制自己的目光总是黏着在那个邪恶的物体上。巴里不会不回她吧？应该不会。虽然是周末，可杰西卡有很多理由相信巴里依然很忙。她把频道换到中城电视台，想看看有没有什么闪电侠之类的报道，结果并没有。她拿出电脑，打开搜索页面输入了“闪电侠”，可最新的新闻是昨天的。倒是有很多以往闪电侠的照片，毕竟闪电侠是出了名的亲民。于是杰西卡慢慢地点开一张张照片，还顺便读了读网友的评论。

可心底的那小小的紧张情绪，还是无法完全消除。

晚上6:37，她的手机终于发出一声蜂鸣。她迅速拿起手机，那个名字显示，果然是巴里。

“嘿抱歉，忙碌的一天，现在才有空回。非常感谢！我会去问问艾德琳的时间的，我已经忍不住想到她听到这个消息会有多开心！你真是太好了，再次感谢！再联系！”

杰西卡来来回回把短信看了三遍，心脏竟怦怦跳起来。

第二天一早，杰西卡从难得的良好的睡眠里醒来，迷迷糊糊中想到的第一件事是拿起枕边的手机，再次看了遍那条短信。

它还在那儿。杰西卡想。

而在确定了它的存在的同时，杰西卡也确定了另一件事：

承认吧杰西卡·科鲁兹，你喜欢他。

* * *

杰西卡发现，虽然已经加入正义联盟有一段日子了，可她竟从来没有站在瞭望塔上，好好地观察过地球。

或许是因为，无论是高空还是巨大的行星，都无法为她带来安全感。可此时此刻，站在瞭望塔的隔离层旁，静静地注视这颗她出生、她成长的星球，竟带给她一种不可思议的感觉。

她是个绿灯侠，她早就知道这宇宙中除了地球，还有数不清的星球上，正生活着从身体构造，甚至生命逻辑都迥异的生命体。可只有此时此刻，从如此置之度外的角度去观察它，她才第一次真实地体验到，地球是那么美丽，却又是那么渺小。甚至仅仅是在2814扇区，它也不是什么特殊的存在。杰西卡没有执行过宇宙任务，也没有去过OA总部，瞭望塔已经是她待过的距离地球最远的地方了。她有些好奇，那些经验丰富的绿灯侠——比如哈尔·乔丹，在目睹了宇宙的壮美和星系的绚丽以后，还会对自己的家乡——这颗蓝色的行星有特殊的眷恋吗？

又或许，在某一天，当她也漫游于星际，地球终将成为一段甜美却没必要追忆的回忆……

“你永远只能孤身一人，用隔离来残忍地伤害那些爱你的人。这也是为什么，你选择去了宇宙吗？”

杰西卡皱皱眉，为什么她会又想起哈蒙德的那些呓语。

你确定是什么颜色吗？

“杰西卡。”

在她还没得及陷入回忆的泥淖前，一个温和的声音把她带回了现实。她转过身，果然，全身通红的闪电侠就在她背后。

一时间，她松了口气，可同时又更紧张了。

“嘿，会议结束了？”她努力轻描淡写地问。

“是啊。情况不容乐观，不过我想我们总能想出法子。”然而巴里并没有过多地停留在刚刚结束的小型会议上，而是走进杰西卡说：“我猜我们可以去餐厅再核对一下细节？”

杰西卡点点头，和巴里一起向餐厅走去。她和巴里已经约好了，这个周六在波特兰萨拉的学校，萨拉和她的姑娘们会给艾德琳献上一场让她永生难忘的表演。现在需要确认的，就是怎么把艾德琳、她的妈妈从中城带到波特兰之类的细节了。

出乎她意料的是，巴里居然提议让她充当这趟旅程的向导。

“我觉得这样对艾德琳比较好。”巴里喝下一口奶昔，说，“你瞧，我的速度太快，长途旅行可能会让艾德琳受伤什么的。而你用绿灯戒带我们过去，不仅速度刚好，还能让艾德琳体验下在空中飞行的感觉。”

“可是……”杰西卡犹豫着说，“我怕我的能量再次失控……”

“我想不会的。”巴里笑笑说，“你不是说，上次你顺利地和你姐姐来了次空中飞行吗？再说，如果真的失控了，我会在第一时间接住你和艾德琳的。”

望向巴里鼓励的眼神，杰西卡再也说不出拒绝的话来。于是，最后的细节也这么敲定了。

周五晚上，杰西卡给巴里发了条短信，再次确认了第二天来接艾德琳的时间和地点。巴里很快回复了。杰西卡一边看着短信，一边又用谷歌地图查了一遍住址——虽然她已经查了很多遍啦！

查完地址，杰西卡又把自己和巴里发的短信从第一条看到最后一条。他们几乎没什么私人谈话，聊得最多的就是啦啦队表演的安排。然而，杰西卡觉得，甚至只从一个标点符号，她也可以想象出巴里当时发短息时的表情——有时是刚把无赖帮再次送进警车以后的那种无可奈何，有时是从实验中抽出时间的回复的稍稍的放松。如果正是他吃饭的时间，他多半会对当天的食物进行一番点评。杰西卡已经知道了，巴里喜欢披萨，随身携带的能量棒最喜欢的是蓝莓口味。其实她悄悄买了些评价不错的能量棒，想着什么时候放到巴里的储物柜去。可目前她还没这个勇气，只能看着它们静静地躺在自己的抽屉里。

杰西卡重重地叹口气。她这段时间花在这些短信上的时间有些太多了。她放下手机爬上床，她以为自己会因为小小的期待和焦灼难以入睡，但实际上，很快她就进入了无梦的睡眠。

* * *

“嘿，我得说，他比我想象得还要不错！”

当杰西卡把巴里介绍给萨拉以后，萨拉逮着一个机会，悄悄把杰西卡拉到一边兴奋地说。

杰西卡努力抑制住自己慢慢烧起来的脸，说：“我都说了……”

“好了好了，让我们开门见山吧。无论你是不是对他有意思，我得说，他真是个不错的家伙，你不该放过这个机会！”萨拉搂住杰西卡的胳膊说。“倒是有个问题，你确定他没有女朋友吗？”

杰西卡呆呆地看着萨拉，眨了眨眼睛。

她还没想过和巴里有什么进一步的发展——好吧，她可能确实想过，可她竟然没考虑过，万一巴里已经有女朋友了呢？

她猝不及防的表情显然给了萨拉一个提示。她的姐姐拍拍她的背说：“天哪，你不会连这个都没搞清楚吧！快去弄明白，如果没有的话，你还在等什么呢？”

这时，其他的队员过来通知萨拉，表演即将开始。于是萨拉再次拍拍杰西卡的肩，向表演的空地走去。

难得的特殊表演，萨拉向社区的孩子们都发了传单，所以今天来了大大小小不少观众。然而，杰西卡望向观众台，还是一眼看见了巴里。他正和艾德琳兴高采烈地聊着什么，仿佛注意到杰西卡的目光，巴里朝她的方向挥挥手，示意她加入他们。杰西卡一边朝巴里走去，一边想着萨拉的话。

萨拉说得很有道理。巴里很有可能已经有了关系稳定的女朋友，她从来没有介入过巴里的私人生活，两人在联盟里的交往也并无法察觉什么。

一刹那间，杰西卡对今天的期待变成了一种淡淡的失落。杰西卡甚至不知道自己愿不愿意去知道答案。

“表演要开始啦！”当杰西卡走到巴里面前，艾德琳兴奋地喊。

“是啊，还等什么呢！让我们开始吧！”巴里也开心地大喊。

于是杰西卡静静地坐在巴里身边，决定无论如何，先享受这开心的时刻。

啦啦队的表演比杰西卡想象的还要出色，她真想抱住自己的姐姐好好亲一口。艾德琳不仅从头到尾都为表演兴奋不已，还结识了几个年龄相仿的伙伴。总的来说，这是一场完美的表演。

表演结束，巴里坐在观众席一边热烈地鼓掌，一边开心又诚挚地说：“杰西卡，我真的得好好感谢你，还有你的姐姐。你们简直不知道自己为艾德琳做了什么！”

杰西卡爽朗地笑笑说：“我只是传话的，你倒是应该请啦啦队的姑娘们好好吃一顿！”

巴里说：“你说得很有道理……”

话还没说完，他的手机却想起来了。巴里看见来电显示，急忙对杰西卡说：“对不起，我得接这个。”然后按下通话。

杰西卡听见巴里说：“嗨艾瑞斯……是的。太好了，你什么时候有空？没问题，那就明天下午。是的是的，我会为我们的约会精心准备的。”

是了，艾瑞斯。杰西卡感觉有把锉刀在自己的心脏上磨砺。在巴里为数不多地关于自己的话题里，艾瑞斯是最常出现的女性的名字。

这就是自己很想知道又很不愿意知道的结果吗？她勉强自己把脸上的微笑维持到巴里通话完毕。

“对不起，可这个电话很重要。”巴里带着歉意说。

杰西卡摇摇头，尽量平静地说：“我想你和你的女朋友周末还有其他安排？”

“女朋友？”巴里微皱眉头困惑地问，然后他明白杰西卡指的是什么，轻轻笑着说：“你是说艾瑞斯吗？她不是我的女朋友，倒是我的好朋友。”

郁结在杰西卡胸口的石块如暖阳下的冰雪般消融。她不由自主地用轻快地声音说：“啊，对不起，我听你说约会，还以为……”

“噢，那个，这是个秘密。”巴里眨眨眼。“让我们把艾德琳送回家，我再好好向你解释。”

解释？为什么巴里要向自己解释？杰西卡竭力想让自己不要想太多，可事实是，心中的暖流已经无法抑制地充盈她的全身。

回去的路上，杰西卡依然平稳地发挥，把巴里和艾德琳安全而快速地送回了中城。艾德琳的妈妈再次感谢了她们，心满意足地和艾德琳走进家门。

“好了，让我们找个餐厅吧，今天我请客。”巴里说。“我有些事想告诉你。”

杰西卡抑制住自己有些失控地心跳，默默点点头。

当两人选定一家意大利餐厅，点好餐以后，巴里换上少有的认真的表情说：“杰西卡，刚刚我就想向你谈一下艾瑞斯的事。”

杰西卡觉得自己的心已经提到嗓子眼儿了。她简直不敢说话，只能再次点点头。

“事实是，艾瑞斯不仅是我的好朋友，她的侄子——沃利·韦斯特，其实就是闪电小子。”

“什么？”这下杰西卡可忍不住了。闪电侠和闪电小子是好搭档，这是她一直知道的。可她没想到，原来闪电小子和闪电侠的私人关系也这么亲近。

巴里点点头，继续说：“而我之所以约艾瑞斯明天见面，主要也是为了见沃利。你还记得我们周三联盟会议提到的事吧。”

杰西卡当然不会忘记。周三本来并不是联盟例会的日子，而蝙蝠侠临时召开这次会议，还强调两位绿灯侠必须出席，就是为了通知，或者说警告地球的两位绿灯侠，在宇宙已经出现了一系列绿灯侠失踪或被害的案件。

绿灯侠在宇宙中执勤一直有着很高的风险，这是全联盟和杰西卡都知道的。可近期的一系列案件，却有着扭曲却凶险的特性：有些绿灯侠无缘无故地消失了，没有任何能量残留的踪迹。而那些牺牲的绿灯侠，几乎都被残忍地撕成了碎片，而他们周围，竟然都有时空扭曲留下的痕迹。

巴里显然也知道杰西卡在想些什么，他沉声说：“时空扭曲。这说明有人不仅操纵了空间，还操纵了时间。蝙蝠侠把时空扭曲形成的宇宙向量碎片的残留数据给了我，而我发现，这居然和闪电小子近期遇到的一系列时间变形的事件有关联。而这些时间发生的地点，当然就在地球。”

巴里微微皱起眉注视着杰西卡，说：“杰西卡，我不想无缘无故地让你恐慌。可我想说的是，虽然现在还没有证据显示，对于绿灯侠的威胁会从宇宙延伸到单一星球，可你应该保持警惕。不仅是你，还有西蒙，你们要照顾好彼此的后背。”

杰西卡觉得自己听见了巴里所说的每一个字，可她不知道自己理解了多少。无论她一开始预想的巴里想向她“解释”的是什么，现在的内容显然已经大大超出她预想的范围。

看杰西卡没有回话，巴里继续说：“现在布鲁斯还在考虑，是否需要对你们进行特别保护。我的个人意见是，现在还没有这个必要。可我想，还是应该先让你有这个准备……”

“我们也会被撕成碎片吗？”

杰西卡简直不敢相信这是自己的声音。这并不是自己原本想说的话。她本想告诉巴里，不要担心，她是个战士，有能力自保。她不知道这些话是怎么从嘴唇边逃逸出来的。

“不会的。”巴里说，“在地球，你们会很安全。我和联盟不会让这种事发生的。”

杰西卡点点头。不可思议的是，杰西卡觉得他并不是在安慰自己，而是真的这么觉得。

可这并不能解释，为什么巴里显得那么严肃，甚至忧心忡忡。

* * *

很奇妙的是，即使知道了针对绿灯侠的威胁，杰西卡的情绪也并没有受到太大的影响。和远在数千，甚至数万光年外的异常现象相比，怎么尽快地具现化能量，才是杰西卡更担心的问题。

可杰西卡有一种感觉，对于巴里来说，情况并不是这样。

杰西卡不知道这是不是一种巧合，因为她无法理解，为什么针对宇宙中绿灯侠的袭击会对巴里产生那么大的影响。可事实是，在杰西卡再次在瞭望塔见到巴里以后，他的表现就有了微妙的变化。

巴里并不是那种容易焦虑的人——事实上，巴里也并没有显得焦虑。可他在瞭望塔的餐厅里溜达的时间变少了，更多的是一个人呆在他的专属实验室里。当他和其他人闲聊时，往日那种兴致勃勃的神采也被一种心不在焉所取代，仿佛他无时无刻不在思考什么巨大的问题。杰西卡的权限还不足以进入元老们的实验室，她也不知道巴里在研究的事到底是不是和绿灯侠的袭击有关。或许是他自己的工作遇到了什么瓶颈呢？

有那么几次，杰西卡曾想问问巴里，到底是什么在影响他。可这不仅很粗暴，而且杰西卡明白，无论那原因是什么，自己都无法帮到什么忙。

“如果我可以……”杰西卡举起自己的戒指，紧紧捏起拳头。是的，她需要的是更多的练习。她相信，总有一天，她终将成为巴里值得信赖的队友。

在那次啦啦队表演过去5天以后，联盟迎来一场异常艰难的战斗。

蒙戈带着他的殖民大军再次驾临地球，联盟的元老们几乎全数出动。在出发前，蝙蝠侠考虑再三，还是让杰西卡继续留守瞭望塔。

然而，就在异常艰难的战斗途中，杰西卡居然接到了闪电侠的专线。

“嘿杰西卡，你在瞭望塔对吧。”杰西卡听得出巴里声音里的力竭。

“对，有什么要我帮助的吗？”杰西卡急切地问。

“听着，我现在不太脱得开身，蒙戈的军队把整个大都会搞得一团糟。你能去我的实验室找一个笔记本吗——嘿当心！”

杰西卡听见那边传来的一阵破碎声。

“我的实验室权限已经复写入你的系统，你可以直接用它开门。我桌子上放着一个棕色封皮的笔记本，请把第35-39页的内容复写入我的系统。我要和布鲁斯核对一下数据，找出送蒙戈回老家的通道。”

“收到！”

杰西卡带着自己的通信系统，按照巴里的指示打开他的实验室，并顺利地找到了笔记本。她以最快地速度把资料传送过去，然后听见那边说：“是的，就是这个，杰西卡你拯救了整个世界！”

“我的荣幸。”

说完这句话，杰西卡才发现自己的心怦怦直跳，额头上已经凝结起汗珠。从放笔记本的桌子旁离开，想趁着这个难得的机会参观一下巴里的实验室。

这个实验室和科学家的普通实验室并没有多大区别。房间的中央是巨大实验台，排列着各种实验仪器，墙的一边放着装满实验药剂的柜架，另一边是一块白板，以及放着笔记本的桌子。

她抬头看着白板，上面她唯一明白含义的是一个名字：艾尔伯德·斯旺。接着就是各种公式，以及各种关系线。

然而就是那个名字，让她有种似曾相识的感觉。

她微皱起眉头，一种淡淡的不安从心底浮现。她再次翻开那个笔记本，这次不再专注找巴里指示的那几页，而是向前后翻看。杰西卡料想这是巴里的实验数据笔记，可其实上面不仅有公式和数据，还有巴里关于他的对手的行为的各种记录和猜测。

这是一个备忘录。

> 4月12日
> 
> 寒冷队长和热浪于今天在亚当的酒吧遇袭，而同时魔术师在楔石城遭到攻击。这是针对无赖帮的报复吗？

> 6月21日
> 
> 和蝙蝠侠讨论了有关格鲁德的行为动机和心理，下一步针对哥谭的概率较大。

杰西卡翻到最后一页，上面写着：

> 9月21日
> 
> 逆闪电→绿灯侠？？？？割裂空间的是？

然而比起笔记本的内容，更让杰西卡震惊的是：这个本子的字体。

当她看见白板上的字时，那种特有的规整的，即使演算也几乎所有字母齐平的特点，就慢慢撕开了她记忆的一角。等她再重新翻看这个备忘录时，那种熟悉的感觉终于彻底击中她。

这个字体，就是她在哈尔家的那本备忘录上看到的字体。哈尔的“仙女教母”，就是巴里。

就在这时，超人的声音从通讯器里传来：“绿灯侠，大都会请求支援。”

几乎是条件反射，杰西卡立刻回答道：“收到。”

她直奔泽塔通道，通过坐标传送到大都会。她看见一条通道已经打开，超人正和蒙戈激战着，而其他成员正忙着把蒙戈的士兵送进通道。

“嘿绿灯！”巴里看见她到了，在战斗中抽空对她说：“我向蝙蝠侠保证你绝对不会再失控，好好干！”说完又继续轮着他风扇一般的拳头向士兵脸上招呼。

杰西卡深吸一口气。一刹那间，她觉得有什么要从胸口爆发。她让戒指放出从所未有的光芒，放任它们席卷所有士兵。几乎是一刹那，所有的士兵被强劲的冲击逼入通道，然后瞬间被卷入通道深处。

“喔噢！”不仅是闪电侠，连蝙蝠侠都对杰西卡的爆发印象深刻。

“你也一样！给我滚回去，蒙戈！”超人给了蒙戈最后的一拳，蒙戈被击中以后也向通道深处飞去。这时，蝙蝠侠适时跳到不远处，按下一个装置的按钮，于是通道慢慢在半空中消失。

“哇，好样的！”西蒙拍拍杰西卡的肩膀说，“我们真该早点儿叫你过来。”

杰西卡撕扯出一个惨烈的笑容。西蒙具现化一个巨大的千斤顶，开始做扫尾工作。

杰西卡看着西蒙，企图用戒指也具现化出个什么……或许起子呢？可当戒指再次闪现绿光时，炽盛的火焰居然又有失控的迹象。

“好了。”不知道什么时候，蝙蝠侠已经在她身边。看见开始变得不稳定的绿光，他轻轻拍拍她的肩膀。“今天你的表现不错，不用再勉强自己。”

杰西卡望着蝙蝠侠，甚至不知道他在说什么。她什么时候勉强自己了？

这时，终于安抚好民众的闪电侠如一道红影闪现在她的面前。他露出了这段时间罕见的开朗的笑容，说：“伙计，干得漂亮。哈尔一定会为你骄傲的！”

然而，在他提到哈尔的时候，眸子又一次黯淡了。

杰西卡把巴里那细微的表情看在眼里，露出一个虚弱的笑容说：“我想我的到来让大家都能提前回家？”

“是啊，”巴里说，“今天我甚至不用再拜托莱哈特帮我喂吉吉了。”

“吉吉是一只仓鼠吗？”杰西卡听见自己的声音平静地问。

“咦，你怎么知道？”巴里好奇地问。

“哈哈，听名字像，猜的。”

“你猜得不错！”巴里回答说，“总而言之，今天你的表现非常优秀！”

一下子，所有问题都有了解释。

那位“仙女教母”确实就是巴里了。她怎么能那么盲目呢？

那些提到哈尔时才会出现的夺人心魄的神采，那些为了哈尔担心才会出现的让人心碎的忧伤。那些话语里的眷恋，那些回忆往事时那些抑制不住的快乐。

为什么巴里会对针对宇宙绿灯侠的袭击如此担忧？因为他真正担忧的人是哈尔。

为什么有人能每隔半个月就来到空无一人的屋子，帮屋子的主人仔仔细细打扫房间，再纪录下那些无关紧要的琐碎杂事呢？

那是因为，他喜欢那个人。

就像杰西卡想给巴里送能量棒，想成为巴里有力的战友，想在自己力所能及的任何一个方面帮助他。

就像杰西卡喜欢巴里一样，巴里也喜欢哈尔。

甚至不仅仅是喜欢。

杰西卡已经无法再注视巴里明亮的蓝眼睛。她垂下头说：“可我还是无法具现化绿灯能量，还险些又失控了。”

那些为了具现化能量而做的努力，那些心中暗暗的期待，最终还是失败了。

“我还是没法具现化，对不起……”

杰西卡发誓，她并没想哭的。可事实就是，眼泪不受控制地往下流，她慢慢地开始抽噎，最终居然呜呜地哭出声。

巴里显然被吓了一跳。他轻轻地拍着杰西卡的背，不知所措地说：“杰西卡，你怎么了？哪里受伤了吗？还是哪里疼？告诉我……”

杰西卡只能猛烈地摇着头，一遍又一遍啜泣地重复：“对不起，对不起……”


	4. Chapter 4

蝙蝠侠站在会议室的巨型屏幕前，一边观察刚刚结束的战斗的监控录像，一边说：“这次杰西卡和西蒙的配合采用的是I-07号方案，事实证明效果显著。”他停顿了一下，若有所思地观察着杰西卡和西蒙的作战方式，然后继续说：“我注意到，西蒙的盾牌有些不一样的装饰，而杰西卡，你的能量输出较上次稳定值提升了2.7%，这是个不小的进步。”

坐在会议桌前的西蒙和杰西卡相视一笑，桌子对面的巴里则对杰西卡竖起了拇指。

杰西卡觉得自己的心突然抽痛了一下，可她还是把那个微笑展示给了巴里。

蝙蝠侠继续说：“可我还是要提醒你们，宇宙中绿灯侠遇袭的现象依然在不断增加，所以你们要密切留心周边的情况，有什么异常立刻与联盟联系。”

杰西卡偷偷看了巴里一眼，即使戴着面罩，他的嘴唇依然紧绷成了一条硬邦邦的直线。于是，杰西卡觉得自己没必要再继续微笑了。

战后会议结束以后，西蒙一边和杰西卡会议室，一边说：“嘿伙计，你是怎么在提升能量输出率的同时保持稳定性的？”

杰西卡耸耸肩：“我想，就是多练习？倒是你，你的盾牌上的那圈花纹是什么？看起来像什么植物？”

西蒙笑着说：“棕榈纹和阿拉伯字母的结合，我自己设计的，不错吧！”

杰西卡扬起眉惊喜地说：“西蒙·巴兹，你还是我认识的那个人吗！怎么，你要当个珠宝设计师？”

西蒙说：“这也是我的练习好吗！上次哈尔回来的时候，向我提议在具现化的时候尽量完善细节，这对长久的战斗有好处。”

一瞬间，杰西卡觉得自己再也没有调侃的兴致了。她干巴巴地说：“哦，这样？具现化专家的巅峰对话？”

不，她并不想这么对待西蒙。为什么她要那么带刺？

西蒙显然也注意到她态度的变化，可他并没有表现出受到冒犯，反而耐着性子说：“你瞧，即使你还不能具现化，我们的配合也完美无缺不是吗？我想你只是在这个问题上钻牛角尖了。”

可西蒙那种仿佛理解一切的态度却更加激怒了杰西卡。她讥讽地说：“听听这是谁说的，我钻牛角尖？你从戴上戒指的那一刻起就会具现化，甚至和整个正义联盟单挑！我这小小的烦恼对于你来说当然不算是什么！”

西蒙向杰西卡面前走了一步，试着解释：“杰西卡，我们都知道具现化并不代表……”

“不代表意志力？不代表我不是一个懦夫？”杰西卡直接打断了他，“是啊，你当然可以轻松地说出口。你都把‘勇气’刻进皮肤里了，意志力对你来说从来不是一个问题。你的戒指直接继承自哈尔，它认定你是除了他最有资格当绿灯侠的人！而我……从一开始，神力戒就是为了利用我的恐惧和懦弱……或许绿灯戒拯救了你的生命和生活，可对于我并不是这样！”

她能看见西蒙听见“生命和生活”时脸上受伤的表情，几乎在说出这句话的那一秒钟她就后悔了。她知道西蒙是为了她好，就像其他的所有人一样。

可伤害已经造成了，就像以往无数次一样。她无法再直视西蒙哀伤的脸，偏过头，她看见闪电侠和蝙蝠侠也注视着自己。

或许巴里也听见了！

杰西卡觉得自己无法再呆在这里了。

“对不起……”她轻轻说着，转身落荒而逃。

回到家里，杰西卡洗完澡，就听到了敲门声。这时她才想起来，今天是她约好和自己的姐姐见面的日子。

“杰西卡，我知道你在里面，快开门！”萨拉愉快的声线在门外响起。

杰西卡咬咬牙，最终还是开了门。

“你好啊，我的小妹妹！”萨拉直接从门外扑进来，给了杰西卡一个大大拥抱。“准备好度过我们的女孩之夜了吗？”

杰西卡把萨拉从自己身上推开，带着歉意说：“对不起萨拉，可我今天不是很想出去了。”

萨拉脸上闪现出一丝遗憾，可她立刻说：“那么你想呆在家里吗？我们可以点一些垃圾食品，然后选一部肥皂片，你觉得怎么样！”

杰西卡觉得那种莫名的愤怒又从自己的心间萌生：“萨拉，你就不能给我一些私人的空间吗！我只是想一个人呆着！”

然而这次，萨拉不准备再扮演知心好姐姐的角色了。她捉住杰西卡的手腕说：“你这几天怎么了，每次我联系你，你总是说你要一个人呆着！”

“别……萨拉，别这样……”杰西卡别过脸，不去看萨拉担忧的脸。“我保证……我很快就能好起来。”

最终，萨拉还是深深叹了口气，说：“杰西卡……你知道，如果你有什么需要帮助的，我一直都在你身边。”说着，她放开了杰西卡的手臂。

杰西卡依然没有面对萨拉，只能轻轻地点点头。

然后萨拉离开了。

“对不起……”今天第二次，杰西卡对着空气轻轻说。

那天晚上，那个噩梦有了不一样的结局。

她的朋友满身浴血，一步步缓缓向她走来。红色的液体顺着猎装的衣角滴落，形成了一种稳定的节奏。

“杰西卡……”

滴答，滴答。

“为什么你不救我，为什么你不去报案。”

滴答，滴答。

是啊，我可以做到，我已经有了世界上最强大的武器。

场景瞬间变幻，杰西卡再一次来到那片树林。那两个恶魔正在猎杀她的朋友。他们像野兽一样残忍地追逐着她的朋友，肆无忌惮地扣动扳机，枪声混合着他们狰狞的笑声。而那些无辜的人只能一个个应声倒下。

于是杰西卡举起手，黄色的光芒映照着她面无表情的脸。

“这次，我可以为你们所有人复仇。”她喃喃道，戴着戒指的右手朝向那两个杀手，一道黄光射向那两个活着的恶魔。

于是一切都结束了，杰西卡再也不用迷惑自己指尖的液体是什么颜色。

她知道自己的全身都已经被染红。

当她睁开眼睛时，用了十秒钟才回想起来，自己到底梦见的到底是什么。

可在内心深处，她知道，这只是时间问题。

她知道自己已经变了，她不再是那个一再逃避的，惊慌失措的杰西卡，可她不知道现在的她是个什么样的人。为什么，她总是用愤怒和隔离来对待那些关心她的人？

“到最后，因为你的恐惧和自私，你永远只能孤身一人，用隔离来残忍地伤害那些爱你的人。”

她想起了哈蒙德的话，那些对哈尔说的话，却开始作用在她身上。

“杰西卡，你最害怕的是什么？”

她又想起了巴里问她的问题。她最害怕的是什么？

现在，这个问题已经无关紧要了。

* * *

距离他们坐在午夜的餐厅里闲聊，已经过了多久呢？

杰西卡苦涩地笑了笑。明明才是不久以前的事，可她感觉已经有一辈子那么长。

在与西蒙争执后的第三天，轮到杰西卡和巴里一起在瞭望塔上值夜勤。自从那次对抗蒙戈，杰西卡在巴里面前失声痛哭以后，她就再也没有单独和巴里说过话。她不知道该怎么向巴里解释自己的失态——也或许巴里根本不会追问。而且，她在有意识地回避巴里。与以往看见巴里就能感到快乐不同，现在看见巴里，她感到更多的是苦涩。

而巴里，杰西卡猜想，依然在为宇宙绿灯侠遇袭事件而忙碌。就像此时此刻，即使在执勤中，巴里依然坐在电脑前不停地敲击着键盘。杰西卡庆幸这种必要的沉默，这让她有余裕收拾起自己频频失控的情绪。

她一边注视着监控仪，一边让戒指能量在自己的手上凝聚成一个光球。这段时间，她的能力输出已经越来越稳定，越来越强大，可她还是无法具现化。她不知道问题出在哪里，隐隐地，她觉得这或许不是多练习就能解决的。

“哇，干得漂亮。”

在某个时刻，巴里从他手头的工作中抽出身，看见了杰西卡手中的光球。

“你的光球很漂亮。”他由衷地赞叹道。

因为巴里的声音，杰西卡手中的光球光芒突然暴涨。可她还是设法稳住了自己的心神，轻描淡写地说：“就像你说的，多练习。”

她本该在这里打住的，可不知道为什么，她还是继续说：“可我觉得，我或许永远无法成功地具现化了。”

“为什么？”巴里的声音多了一丝担忧。

杰西卡收起光球，盯着监视器说：“我曾经告诉过你，我被一个噩梦所侵扰。”

巴里点点头。

杰西卡继续说：“在噩梦里，我被杀害的朋友们指责我为什么不报警，为什么自己逃跑。”

“这当然不是你的……”巴里立刻说。

杰西卡没有等巴里说完，就继续说：“可这段时间，这个噩梦有了一个新的结局。在梦里，为了给我的朋友报仇，我把凶手全杀了——用黄灯戒。”

杰西卡没想到，自己能那么平静地说出自己的噩梦。她继续说：“我想，在我的内心深处，恐惧依然一直控制着我，只是变了一种形式。我不知道，无法具现化，是不是也受到这种恐惧的影响。”

为什么她要告诉巴里这个？她想巴里为自己担心吗？或者她希望巴里从此对自己彻底失望？可自己在巴里心中没有任何位置，这么做又有什么意义？

她回过头看向巴里，令她惊讶的是，红衣跑者被面罩遮住的脸上并没有他惯常的那种担忧的神情，更多的是一种思索。他的拇指和食指关节轻轻托住下巴，那样子就像在思考什么实验现象背后的反应原理。

可无论最终他思考的是什么，他都没有说出来。相反的，他再次露出温暖的微笑，柔声说：“杰西卡，也许你认为绿灯侠们都是英勇无畏的，可几乎每一个绿灯侠都有自己害怕的东西。”

这个笑容。

曾经，只要巴里对自己露出这笑容，杰西卡就可以快乐一整天。可如今，再次看见这个笑容，杰西卡感到的居然是愤怒。

巴里继续说：“我曾经告诉过你，和哈尔共事的经历教会了我，要让多少恐惧吞噬你，取决于你自己……”

“够了！我不是哈尔，不要每次总拿他教训我！”杰西卡怒吼道。

她的声音同时吓坏了巴里和自己。

“对不起！”她惊呼道，“我不是……”

巴里在一时间的震惊以后立刻恢复了开朗的表情。“不，该说对不起的是我……”他摆摆手说，“你当然不是哈尔，你就是你自己。我想我大概犯了和所有老家伙一样的毛病，总喜欢拿其他老家伙说事儿。”

“不，我不是这个……”杰西卡绝望地解释道。

而巴里却不以为意地笑笑，继续说：“事实上，你和西蒙都做得非常好，早就成为了2814扇区足以信赖的守护者。我也没有要拿你们和哈尔比较的意思。”

杰西卡依然在猛烈地摇头，说：“对不起巴里，我真的不是有意冒犯你和哈尔！”

巴里轻轻叹口气，微笑着说：“好啦，我知道了。我只是很久没有亲历过一个绿灯侠是怎么成长起来的了，看见你们的成长，总是让我不由自主回想起以前自己也是菜鸟的日子。”

杰西卡微微皱起眉说：“可……约翰·斯图尔特、盖·加德纳、凯尔·雷纳，他们也是这个扇区的绿灯侠。你们没有共事过吗？”

巴里轻轻耸耸肩说：“我和约翰、盖相交得不深。而凯尔……”他稍稍停顿了一下，继续说：“当他成为绿灯侠的时候，我已经离开这个世界很久了。”

杰西卡觉得自己的心脏被紧紧攥住了。她几乎喘不过气来，发不出声音。她当然知道“离开这个世界”是什么意思，那就是死亡。巴里为了拯救世界进入了神速力，离开了所有人。他被当成一个圣人缅怀，可他依旧死了。

杰西卡直直地望着巴里，不知道自己该说什么。还好巴里解救了她，他像是没注意到她的异常，继续开心地说：“所以，当看见你们学习得那么快的时候，我真的非常高兴。”

他温暖的目光飘向远方，可杰西卡知道，他不仅仅是在看他们两个“菜鸟”，而是看向了更年轻的自己和哈尔。

而那温暖的目光，依然让杰西卡感到刺痛。于是，她终于问出了自己一直想问的问题：“你在为哈尔担心，对吗？”

“嗯？”巴里一时间没明白杰西卡的问题。

“自从宇宙绿灯侠遇袭开始，你就一直很忙。你是在为哈尔担心，不是吗？”

“哦，你说这个。”巴里的表情稍稍严肃起来，“是的，我很担心他。他离大家太远，我不知道他会遇到怎样的危险，所以我不知道自己该用什么方式帮助他。我找到了一些可能的原理，可还没有演算出一个完整的框架……”

多么讽刺。杰西卡想。在她不知道该怎么助巴里一臂之力的时候，巴里也不知道该怎么助哈尔一臂之力。

就像杰西卡喜欢巴里的时候，巴里却喜欢哈尔一样。

突然，一种残忍的满足感开始慢慢缠上杰西卡的四肢百骸。她听见自己打断了巴里的那些时间理论，单刀直入地问：

“巴里，你喜欢哈尔吗？”

巴里睁大眼睛看着杰西卡，仿佛不明白为什么她突然这么问。但最后，他释然地笑了。

“这么明显吗？”他低语道，“不，我不喜欢哈尔，我爱他。”

是了，就是这样。杰西卡简直可以感觉到自己的心脏是怎么抽痛的，可那种残忍的满足感却更加强烈了。她听见自己继续问：“那么他为什么离你越来越远？你不想让他回地球吗？”

寂寞。在那一瞬间，她看见寂寞是怎么爬满巴里的双眼。

“哈尔……他生来就是属于宇宙的。”巴里望向瞭望塔外那片无垠的未知，声音里充满了眷恋和憧憬，“那里才是他的世界。如果有人类能彻底突破重力的束缚，遨游在广袤的星空，我猜，那就是他。”

接着，他的目光从远方回落到杰西卡身上，声音里也有一缕不易察觉的哀伤。“而作为被重力束缚的人，我们也有自己的任务，不是吗？”

说完，他指指自己的电脑。“或者我能给哈尔准备点儿什么惊喜呢？”他朝杰西卡眨眨眼，说：“我饿了，要去弄点儿吃的。你呢？马卡龙？还是奶昔？”

杰西卡知道自己越界了，她不该这么对待巴里。在她如此刺伤巴里以后，他还是包容了她。于是她只能笑着说：“草莓奶昔吧。”

“收到！”巴里说完，小跑着离开了。

看着巴里的背影，杰西卡对自己感到了从未有过的厌恶。

干得漂亮！杰西卡·科鲁兹，你伤害了西蒙，伤害了萨拉，现在你终于伤害了巴里！

她现在知道了，她愤怒地伤害一切，是因为她在嫉妒。她在嫉妒一个她永远不可能超越的人，她在嫉妒即使他不在巴里身边，也依然能得到巴里的爱。她甚至嫉妒巴里，能这么坦率地、纯粹地表达自己的感情。

而嫉妒这一切的自己，是多么卑微，简直可笑到可怜。

“杰西卡，你最害怕的是什么？”

她害怕自己终将变成自己所厌弃的人。

而她已经是了。

* * *

她睁开眼睛，再一次无神地望着天花板。

现在，噩梦带给她的早已不是窒息，而是一种令人作呕的麻木。

你确定是什么颜色吗？

闭嘴吧，哈蒙德。

对于全身染血的人来说，纠结指尖的颜色，是多么可笑啊。

“你被这力量所诅咒，这也是为什么，你选择去了宇宙吗？”

杰西卡在想，或许自己也应该主动离开2814扇区，到宇宙里去关禁闭？

别傻了，杰西卡。军团不会要连具现化都无法完成的残次品的。

这时，一阵急促的敲门声夺取了杰西卡的注意。萨拉？杰西卡看看闹钟，午夜12:21，她不认为萨拉会这个时候过来慰问她。

“杰西卡，你在吗？请开门。”

是巴里的声音！而且，杰西卡从来没听见过巴里用这么着急的声音说过话。

她从床上爬起来，打开门。巴里焦虑的表情在看见杰西卡的一刹那变成了纯然的快乐。

即使知道巴里不会回应自己的感情，在看见巴里真实地为自己担忧、真实地为自己开心，杰西卡依然能感到暖流从心间流过。

“谢天谢地，你没事。”巴里如释重负地说。

“出什么事了？我错过了什么吗？”杰西卡问。

巴里打量了一下四周，有些困窘地说：“嗯……你能允许我进去再说吗？毕竟现在很晚了，我不想在你的门口显得很可疑。”

“嗷，没问题……”天哪，她感到自己的脸在发烧。停下，杰西卡，别再犯傻了。

杰西卡把巴里让进门。巴里走进门，又上下打量了一下杰西卡，然后说：“我们接到消息，2813扇区的01号绿灯侠，在23地球小时前遇害。联盟立刻通知了你，可你没有回复。所以我来找你。”

“啊，对不起……”杰西卡现在确定自己绝对脸红了。“我想我大概睡过头了。”

巴里则摆摆手说：“没什么，你没事就好。但我想现在我们最好去瞭望塔集合。”

“好的。”杰西卡说着戴上她的灯戒，突然她又想到了西蒙，于是问：“西蒙呢？你们联系上他了吗？”

“是的，他也向瞭望塔赶过去了。”巴里说，“而且西蒙的优先级低于你。”

“西蒙的优先级低于我？”杰西卡皱起眉问，“为什么？联盟判定我遭到袭击的可能性高于他吗？”

巴里点点头说：“是的，所以才由最快的我来找你。”

刹那间，那种自我厌弃感混合着愤怒，在杰西卡的胸间燃烧。“为什么？因为我甚至无法具现化出一个像样的实体吗？因为我是最无能的绿灯侠吗？”

巴里刚才缓和下来的表情又严肃起来，他沉声道：“杰西卡，你误会了，不是这样的。”

“那么是怎么样的？”杰西卡粗暴地打断他。“巴里，你也和其他人一样，认为我是不合格的绿灯侠，对吗？”

如果说刚刚巴里的态度还带着安抚，现在他的全身都绷紧了。他一字一句地说：“杰西卡，我从来没有怀疑过你作为绿灯侠的能力，可你现在不够冷静。你得冷静下来，有什么问题我们到瞭望塔上去解决。”

杰西卡知道，巴里说的每一个字都是对的。可在那一刹那，她不知道到底是什么，成为了压死自己的最后一根稻草。是自己比不上西蒙的失落？是巴里不信任自己的挫败？还是她已经决定彻底隔离自己？

“不！”她尖叫道，“我不想再听你们的安慰和解释！我受够了！”

就在那一瞬间，她突然感觉到，有一股异常强烈的拉力从自己周围产生，仿佛要把自己拉进一个未知的黑洞。

“当心，杰西卡！”杰西卡根本不知道发生了什么，当她反应过来的时候，巴里已经抱住自己开始急速奔跑。

“刚刚那是怎么回事？”她惊恐地问。

巴里双手稳稳地托起她，脚下的速度却在不断加快。杰西卡根本看不清四周，她有种感觉，他们已经奔跑在另一个世界。

“我恐怕，那就是让很多绿灯侠失踪或者阵亡的东西。某种割裂时空的裂缝。”巴里盯住前方，轻快地说。

“我们脱险了吗？”杰西卡问。

“恐怕并没有。这个东西就像个如影随形的影子，而且它的速度……似乎并不低于神速力。”

“什么？！”杰西卡震惊地问。她明白神速力的含义，如果这个东西的速度和神速力相当，那么说明，世间没有任何东西可以逃脱。

“我很遗憾，可事实如此。”说着，巴里再一次加快了自己的速度。他低头看了一眼自己怀中的杰西卡，杰西卡能感受到，那眼神温柔而哀伤。一种非常不祥的预感涌上杰西卡的胸口。

“听着，姑娘，”巴里依然用一种温柔而轻松的语调说，“我不知道有什么在困扰你，可我希望你知道，一切都能好起来。我从来没有觉得你是一个不合格的绿灯侠，绿灯戒选择你，是因为它相信你，而你需要相信你自己。”

不祥的感觉更加强烈了，杰西卡不敢摇头，她只能绝望地说：“不，我不想听这些。停下。”

巴里却没有理会杰西卡，继续说：“你和西蒙会是最好的搭档的，我有这种感觉。啊对了，告诉哈尔，他是我的委托人。”

杰西卡开始挣扎起来，她总觉得如果她不再做些什么，就再也没机会了。

巴里又轻轻叹口气。他回头看了一眼，然后轻轻把杰西卡放在地上。“准备好冒险了吗，姑娘！”说完，他猛地推开杰西卡，那力量足以把杰西卡抛到半空。

杰西卡下一个看见的画面，是一个巨大的黑洞吞噬了巴里，几簇金色和灰紫色交织的电流突然闪现，又立刻消失。

“不！”杰西卡在半空中凄厉地喊道。可已经没人会回答她了。甚至在她落到地面以前，她就已经晕了过去。

* * *

当她再次醒来时，她看见超人、蝙蝠侠、绿灯侠哈尔·乔丹、绿灯侠西蒙·巴兹同时注视着自己。

哈尔？他为什么会在这里？啊，她记起来了！

“闪电侠！”意识一回到她的大脑，她就猛地坐起来，大喊道。

“杰西卡，冷静！”这是蝙蝠侠的声音。

“闪电侠被黑洞吞噬了！”杰西卡仿佛没有听见蝙蝠侠的声音，依然大喊道，“你们得去帮忙……”

“杰西卡。”这次是超人。他低沉有力的声音，把杰西卡从恐慌的边缘拉了回来。然而，他的下一句话却让杰西卡彻底心碎了：“我们已经调查过了，现在没有任何现象，证明闪电侠还活着，或者我们能把他带回来。”

这不可能。杰西卡想。她所知的正义联盟几乎无所不能，更不要提闪电侠。她看见过他是怎么和死神竞速的，他不可能就这么离开。

“杰西卡。”蝙蝠侠继续说，“基于你是最后一个看见他的人，我们有些问题要问你。”

这时杰西卡才发现，即使戴着面具，蝙蝠侠的嘴角有明显的淤青。那似乎是被谁狠狠揍出的杰作。

“这样你们能把巴里带回来吗？”杰西卡几乎求救般问道，“我现在就说。”

接着，她费尽所有的力量，从头到尾地回忆了巴里和她见面以后全部过程，不放过任何一个细节。

蝙蝠侠和超人轮流问着杰西卡，而哈尔则紧紧闭着双唇。

“你确定你看见了灰紫色的电流吗？”蝙蝠侠若有所思地问。

“是的，我确定。和金色交织在一起。”

一直沉默不语的哈尔突然问：“他和你逃跑的时候说了些什么吗？”

杰西卡想起了巴里最后对自己说的那些话，羞愧与悔恨如岩浆，在她的身体里翻滚。可她还记得巴里对哈尔说的话。

于是她对哈尔说：“他让我告诉你，你是他的委托人。”

猛地，哈尔的身躯如同被击中般前后晃了晃。接着，杰西卡看见哈尔紧紧攥住双拳，重重地喘息。一时间，没有一个人说话。

最后，哈尔说：“好了，那么我要回去了。”

杰西卡条件反射般问：“回去？回哪里去？”

哈尔的表情像钢铁般坚硬。他说：“当然是回军团。在过去的48地球小时内，我们失去了7位同伴。”

“什么？！”杰西卡简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你不去救他吗？”

哈尔一边转身，一边说：“我还有其他任务。”

杰西卡不知道自己哪里来的那些力量，可她真的在一瞬间跳下床，拉住了哈尔。

“你怎么能这么对他！”她怒吼道，“他一直在担心你！你没看见他是怎么为了你的安全日夜工作的！他做了那么多，都是为了你！”

哈尔转过头，直直地注视着杰西卡，说：“36-01号绿灯侠，卡西门星的托克纳，他全身被绞成812块，青色的血液在托克纳的上空形成一团青色的雾；2519-02号绿灯侠，莱尔星的赛尔加，她还是个4个月大的宝宝的母亲，而在她失踪以后她的孩子过了5天才允许他的爸爸触摸他；781-02号绿灯侠，斯普莱星的科朗，前段时间他还向我提起过他们的冬藏节要到了，他父母已经为此准备了3个月，而最后他的父母等到的仅仅是他的遗体——甚至戒指都在第一时间去寻找下任继任者了。”

他看着杰西卡拉住自己的那只手，继续说：“同样因为这个黑洞而引起的死亡和失踪，在我这里有196起，而我没有时间为他们之中的任何一个人哀悼，因为有更多的人还活着。如果你还明白这一点，现在就让我该干什么干什么去。”

甚至在哈尔说完话以前，杰西卡就放开了他。她的心在一点一点变冷。

“哈蒙德说得一点都没有错，‘你抗拒开诚布公地表达，你抗拒亲密的关系，你怕你最终会伤害到别人。然而到最后，因为你的恐惧和自私，你永远只能孤身一人，用隔离来残忍地伤害那些爱你的人。’”她一字一句地说，“你就是这样一个自私的懦夫。回去吧，回你的宇宙去，毕竟你是最伟大的绿灯侠。”

“杰西卡！”这次叫住她的是蝙蝠侠。

可哈尔仿佛还是没有受到杰西卡的影响。他转过头，向病房的门外走去。

“哈尔！”蝙蝠侠叫住了哈尔，让杰西卡惊讶的是，在那么长的时间里，她居然在他的声音里听到了悲恸。

“你是他的β-217号法令委托人。”他说。

所以，这就是“委托人”的意思。

那个后备计划。当联盟成员遇到“不可逆转的损伤”时，他们会委托一位成员帮他处理一切后续事物。是继续搜救还是停止治疗，他们的秘密身份要怎么处理，谁来通知他们的家人和朋友，他们在联盟中的空缺将有谁来顶替。

哈尔的脚步甚至只停顿了一下。

“我现在无法处理。”说完，他消失在病房的门后。

在哈尔离开以后，蝙蝠侠和西蒙也相继离去。杰西卡几乎没有力气回到床上去，是超人轻轻扶着她在床上躺下。她不知道自己现在的感觉是什么，她伤心，愤怒，又很羞愧。她把私人感情和联盟事务都搅得一团糟，她甚至不知道自己是不是还能继续呆在联盟。

而且，巴里……

超人看着她盖好被子，却没有立刻离去。

“在我中学的时候，我曾经玩过一段时间的橄榄球。”他用一种并不常见的，小心翼翼的语气说，“可我总是控制不好自己的力量，很容易弄伤别人，所以只好放弃。那时，我很讨厌自己的怪力。可爸总是告诉我，我的力量是天赐的礼物，总有一天我会感谢这力量。”

杰西卡看着超人。她不知道他为什么要对自己说这些。

“在我成为记者，甚至成为超人以后，我才发现爸说得没错。我用我的力量……帮助了一些人，它让我更容易地做——正确的事。有一段时间，我想，既然爸说它是天赐的礼物，那么那它就一定是了。”

杰西卡微微笑笑。钢铁之躯，明日之人。谁能否认那是天赐的礼物呢？

“我的速度很快，我能举起大楼，我也能听见所有人的心跳。可在爸突发心脏病，倒在农场的那天，我甚至无法立刻知晓，也没有赶回去见他最后一面。”

杰西卡猛地抬起头注视着超人，他的表情没有痛苦，只有一种无奈的释然。

“那时我想，这些力量有什么意义呢？我甚至无法拯救我最亲近的人。”他继续说，“可妈对我说，爸只是在另一个世界等我们，而在那相聚的一刻来临之前，我们应该珍惜还来得及珍惜的人。”

在某个时刻，杰西卡觉得自己的眼眶湿润了。

“我知道这很难，尤其对于新人来说。可如果你想继续走下去，那么你最终得学会克服这个，甚至接受这个。我曾无数次想象过如果有一天，妈离我而去……我知道这一天终将来临。”

最后，他叹口气说：“我有一种预感，或许有一场恶战会来临。既然你是，哈尔怎么说的来着，‘孩子’，那么我会让布鲁斯至少给你一晚上的时间来调整。”

说着，他走到门口，又最后看了杰西卡一眼。“晚安，绿灯侠。”

说完，他消失在门后。

杰西卡趴在病床上，无声地哽咽着。她不知道自己为什么而哭，可至少在蒙戈之战那么久之后，她终于能哭出来了。


	5. Chapter 5

然而，真正留给杰西卡的时间，最终只有2小时24分钟。

当美国东部时间走到6：12分时，一级战备警报尖利的嘶叫声响彻瞭望塔每个角落。这对于瞭望塔的英雄们来说几乎毫无影响，因为没有任何人能在这个夜晚入眠。

杰西卡再一次揉了揉干涩的眼角，迅速赶到作战指挥部。所有今夜值守在瞭望塔上的英雄几乎都到齐了。

超人站在显示屏前，双手叉腰，沉声说：“根据我们的警报系统，蒙戈的大军已经逼近环月轨道。按照现在的移动速度，29分20秒以后，他们的首批突击部队将抵达地球。初步估计，这次的殖民大军将是上次入侵规模的5倍，它带来的破坏性将是毁灭性的。”

“所以，我们必须做好万全的准备，在他们突入地球之前就拦截他们。”蝙蝠侠接着超人的话说。“现在我们将在环月轨道和地球之间布置三道防线。听到名字的成员请立刻出列，按照我的指示布置防线。超级女孩、神力女孩、原子队长……”

在接下来的两分钟内，瞭望塔和地球上的英雄按照指示，坚守在三道防线上。杰西卡和西蒙被安排在第三道防线——地球大气层。和她一起坚守在最后防线的还有蝙蝠侠、钢骨、沙赞和超人。可以说，他们是保护地球的最后一道希望，从这个角度来说，杰西卡衷心希望自己能不在这场战斗中派上什么用场。

可她知道，每次战斗，结局都不会是她希望的那样。

杰西卡和西蒙直接利用戒指飞至大气层附近，严阵以待。等待的时间总是异常煎熬的，而且这次蒙戈的卷土重来，总让她觉得有些异常。

“我说西蒙，”杰西卡说，“上次蒙戈的入侵战役我没有从一开始就加入，可从我加入的那一段看，这些外星跳蚤的力量并不足以在那么短的时间内就卷土重来。你不觉得这有些奇怪吗？”

西蒙显然也和杰西卡有同样的疑问。“我也说不上有哪儿不对，可我总觉得，他们如果单纯地选择在这么短的时间内就反击，简直就是疯了。”

两人举起戒指，忧心忡忡地听着瞭望塔的信息通讯。

“他们来了！”是神力女孩的声音，“哦！是‘战争世界’！全员警戒，‘战争世界’逼近！”

杰西卡猛地望向西蒙，在他眼中看见同样的震惊。那艘恶名昭著的宇宙战舰，带着全宇宙最残暴的殖民军来到了地球？！

“而且他们的殖民军队数量大大高出我们的预估，我猜规模是上次入侵的10……不，20倍以上！”

“这不可能！”杰西卡和西蒙异口同声地说。蒙戈不可能在短短时间内集结如此庞大的军队。

“方案变更。”就在杰西卡还在为新的战报而震惊的时候，蝙蝠侠冷静而迅速的声音从通讯器中传来，“采用γ方案，第三防线全面压近第二防线。结束。”

“收到。”杰西卡和西蒙立刻飞向大气层外，和第二防线的鹰侠、鹰女等汇合。与此同时，瞭望塔上的二元核聚变发生器的准心也在迅速移动。

杰西卡赶到第二防线的时候，正好看见一道仿佛撕开宇宙的亮光直射在一个巨大的宇宙堡垒上，发出轰鸣巨响。

然而，这个堡垒仅仅是颠簸了一下，5秒钟之后，它继续向瞭望塔逼近。

“距离第二次发射需要3分20秒，在那之前尽全力让‘战争世界’离瞭望塔远点儿。我会在这期间找到至少一个能量驱动装置并破坏，据推测堡垒至少有6个驱动装置，所以我们至少需要重复7次作战。”蝙蝠侠依然波澜不惊的声音从通讯器里传来。

“听起来这是个属于超人的活儿。”通讯器里超人的话音刚落，杰西卡就看见一道红披风向“战争世界”直奔而去。跟随在超人身后的是神力女孩和超级女孩。杰西卡知道，他们在尽自己所能减缓“战争世界”的移动速度。

殖民军像蝗虫般从堡垒里倾巢而出，杰西卡和西蒙与第二防线的英雄们一道，保证这不会有任何一个杂兵从他们的眼皮底下入侵地球。

这简直是杰西卡一生中肾上腺素水平最高的3分20秒。

“第二次攻击准备。超人，离21-05-16-21坐标远点儿。”

“收到。”

又一声轰鸣。这次，杰西卡明显地看出来，“战争世界”的舰体上爆出一朵通红的火球，整个堡垒的颠簸比上次更厉害了。

看来蝙蝠侠的战略奏效了。

“下一个3分20秒，准备。”蝙蝠侠平板的声音再次传来。

又是一轮3分20秒，又是一次有效攻击。杰西卡开始觉得，或许他们能很快把蒙戈驱逐出地月系。

然而就在这时，“战争世界”的移动速度却突然加快，并且直直地向瞭望塔飞去。

“超人，报告情况。”通讯器里蝙蝠侠终于开始急切起来的声音。

“‘战争世界’的动能突然提升200%，我怀疑蒙戈准备……”超人吃力的声音传来。

“撞毁瞭望塔，动机明确。”接着，蝙蝠侠扬声说，“所有瞭望塔工作人员，执行3号撤退方案，立刻！”

“蝙蝠侠，我还能再坚持！”超人在通讯器里大喊。

“你当然要坚持，我还需要再进行一次射击。现在开始评估，撞毁瞭望塔以后‘战争世界’的损毁率……是的，再一次射击是必要的。我会进行下一次射击。”

“蝙蝠侠！”通讯器里超人的声音开始焦虑起来，“赶快撤离，立刻！”

“不行，能量驱动装置必须手动瞄准。”蝙蝠侠斩钉截铁地说。

“布鲁斯，发射以后你来不及撤离！”超人几乎在怒吼了。

“超人，做你该做的！”杰西卡发现，她无法从蝙蝠侠的声音里听出任何感情。

“不！”杰西卡发现自己再也无法忍受这一切了。又是一个在战斗中牺牲的同伴，又是一次没有悲伤的告别？她甚至不敢去想，谁是蝙蝠侠的委托人！

“我们不能这样下去，”她愤怒地对西蒙说，“你听见了吗，蝙蝠侠要去送死！我们得阻止他！”

忙着和士兵搏斗的西蒙一脸焦虑地说：“我们怎么做？”

“我们是绿灯侠，而你是具现化专家！”杰西卡指着西蒙说，“变个什么出来，千斤顶、杠杆、撬棍随便什么，总之把‘战争世界’拦下来！这些苍蝇我来收拾！”

“你是认真的吗？”西蒙一脸不可置信，“你要我阻止‘战争世界’？！”

“是和超人他们一起阻止！而且你是哈尔信任的绿灯侠！如果你不能，那么这世界上没有人能。”

“好吧，我试试！但我想我得先充个能。”西蒙说着拿出了那个双向充能的绿灯灯笼。

“伙计，这正是我们需要的！一起！”

于是，两人面对面，将戒指举向绿灯灯笼，念出誓词。

奸徒邪党，惧我神光！

绿灯长明，万世光芒！

两道明亮的绿光划过整片星空。

“好了，让我来试试，一个超级千斤顶如何？”说着，他变出一个巨大的千斤顶，一端固定在月球上，另一端抵住战争机器。

“绿灯侠，你在干什么？专注你自己的工作！”不出所料，蝙蝠侠呵斥的声音从通讯器里传来。

“谁说绿灯侠没有专注自己的工作？”杰西卡一边任由绿灯能量如熊熊火焰般席卷她看见的所有殖民士兵，一边反问道，“我想我们做得不错，不是吗搭档？”

她想从她的搭档那儿获得一个回答，可西蒙现在显然没有精力干其他任何事。保持这个千斤顶已经耗费了他全身的力气，而“战争世界”的移动速度仅仅减缓了一点点。

“哦天哪，这一定非常难。”杰西卡说，“加油，伙计。”这时，一个士兵绕到西蒙身后想来个偷袭，却被杰西卡的光束直接打飞。“你的后背由我来照看。”

几乎令人窒息的3分20秒终于过去，瞭望塔再一次射出了光束。

“好了蝙蝠侠，立刻撤离，马上！”即使通过通讯器，杰西卡也能听出超人的声音有多么僵硬。

“收到。”下一秒钟，杰西卡看见一架蝙蝠战机从瞭望塔中弹出。

“呼！”杰西卡和西蒙同时深深呼出口气，那个巨型的千斤顶也随之破碎。然而，“战争世界”依然在迅速逼近，看来瞭望塔被撞毁已经在所难免。杰西卡只希望“战争世界”也能被一起毁掉。

然而，就在战争世界即将撞上瞭望塔之时，宇宙中突然被莹莹绿光点亮。几乎就在一瞬间，这些绿光汇成一面巨大的屏障，竟然硬生生地拦在“战争世界”和瞭望塔之间！

和绿光们一起出现的，是众多握住拳头，闪耀着意志之光的绿灯侠！

“是我看错了，还是有人要毁了瞭望塔？”一位绿灯侠飞近杰西卡。他没有佩戴任何面具，刚毅的下颚骨让他看上去就是一个训练有素的军人，“他们甚至不知道瞭望塔的动力装置在哪里就这么瞎撞？”

“不是吧，又来！我们真该给想毁掉瞭望塔的超级反派们排个号。”第二个出现的绿灯侠用手揉乱了额头前黑色的头发，然而他戒指的炽烈光芒可一点儿不像他的语气那么随和。

“管他呢！正好给我个机会，把这些兔崽子们大杀特杀！”第三个出现的绿灯侠，浑身的光芒像岩浆一样不断喷发。他看了一眼杰西卡和西蒙，咧开一个爽朗的笑容说：“哟菜鸟干得不错，现在让我们一起上吧！”

与他们一起出现的，是杰西卡从未见过的，人数众多的外星绿灯侠们。他们一起举起手中的戒指，不断加固屏障的硬度。

“抱歉蝙蝠侠，”哈尔的声音从通讯器里传来，“看来你要开着你的玩具回去了。给他们再重重地来几下，让这玩意儿彻底报废！或者我们军团可以代劳！”

“收到，30秒钟以后到达。”蝙蝠侠的声音依然没有波澜。

在绿光的掩映下，杰西卡终于看到哈尔向自己飞来。

“看来2814的居民在你们的看护下可以再在床上赖会儿了，现在几点来着？7点？那还是得起来了。”他环视着杰西卡和西蒙，然后说，“干得不错，伙计们。我们可以继续上次的军团聚会了，不过我擅自扩大了一点儿名单。”

杰西卡不知道突然涌出眼眶的泪水是为了什么。在经过昨晚以后，她以为自己再也不会哭泣，可当无数绿光在自己的眼前闪耀时，当哈尔对自己说出‘2814’时说出‘军团’时，她依然无法抑制心中的颤动。

哈尔转过身，看着依然层出不穷的士兵，对着戒指说：“天杀的蒙戈，和我们预测的一样，他把陷落的星球居民拿来当炮灰了。全体注意，使用21-3方案进行拘束。”接着他对杰西卡和西蒙说：“伙计们，你们继续镇守——随便蝙蝠让你们镇守的什么吧。”

“那么你呢？”杰西卡问。

哈尔挑起一个冷笑：“我有笔帐要去找蒙戈算！”说完，他飞离他们，直奔“战争世界”而去。

杰西卡看着一簇绿光在宇宙中画出一条轨迹，又继续投入到自己的战斗中了。

“当心！”有一个准备从西蒙后面偷袭的士兵被杰西卡打飞。“啊，我忘记了，我应该拘束他，可我无法具现化！”杰西卡皱着眉说。

“没关系，他能从那光束里存活的。”西蒙对杰西卡眨眨眼，变出一个巨型渔网说，“伙计，来，一人拉一头，我们来次大丰收。”

“这个我喜欢！”杰西卡牵起渔网的一头，和西蒙一起把“自投罗网”的士兵打包送给盖。

“你们的创意不错，我喜欢！”橘色头发的绿灯侠直接用巨型方块把他们拘束起来。

“我第一次和那么多绿灯侠一起战斗！”杰西卡刚刚的激动转化成一种更急切的行动欲，又撂倒了一批士兵，“这真是……太酷炫了！”

“我也是！”西蒙一次变出了几条可以自动收紧的绳索。

“哈？我以为已经很习惯这种大阵仗了！”杰西卡惊讶地说。

“当然不！”西蒙说，“你看，整个宇宙都闪着绿光，你能想象这里有多少绿灯侠吗？我猜至少有一千个！有一千个绿灯侠追随哈尔·乔丹来到2814扇区！他们直接拦下了‘战争世界’！”

“说到这儿，你刚刚的千斤顶简直超神了！”杰西卡立刻想到了西蒙的丰功伟绩。

“你也是，伙计，一时间我还以为你是故意让能量失控了，可显然控制那种程度的能量早就成为你的实力了！”

突然，杰西卡想到了什么，她飞到西蒙身边打飞一个士兵，看着西蒙说：“搭档，我知道现在说这个不合适，可我得说我很抱歉，那天对你说了那些话。”

西蒙回头看了她一眼，一时没明白杰西卡指的是什么。接着他出乎意料地说：“我现在不能接受你的道歉。”

杰西卡现在真的悔恨万分，她射出明亮的光芒，说：“我真的很抱歉，我知道我深深地伤害到你了。”

“不不，我不接受你的道歉，是因为我不能让这事儿就这么过去。”西蒙没停下手中的工作，但他的话却相当连贯，“我想我或许无法了解你的焦虑，可你也并不了解我。我把‘勇气’刻进皮肤，是因为这样我才能活命。我有一大家子要养，我无法找到正当的工作，我只能凭着那股子‘勇气’去干不怎么合法的事，‘勇气’对我来说并不是完全值得标榜的事，那是一种迫不得已的生活状态。而灯戒，它拯救了我的生活和生命，它让我明白了‘勇气’真正的意义是什么。”他回头望了杰西卡一眼，继续说，“杰西卡，勇气对于我来说并没你想的那么容易，它对于每个人都是一个需要学习的过程。如果我们以后想继续搭档着干下去，那么我们就不能对彼此想当然。我不会在现在接受你的道歉，我们需要更多的磨合，更多的了解，到那时，我才会原谅你。”

杰西卡挥拳打倒她面前的最后一个士兵，转过身看着同样收工的西蒙，伸出了自己的右手：“就这么说定了，搭档，照你说的办。”

西蒙也伸出自己的右手：“这是个道歉的好的开始。”

不远处，盖咋咋呼呼地喊道：“你们完事儿啦？我把这些可怜虫送到OA去，你们去BOSS通关处看看！”

西蒙看了一眼杰西卡，说：“那么，全速突进？”

杰西卡点点头，两道绿光向已经完全停止的“战争世界”飞去。

杰西卡得说，此刻的“战争世界”简直就是一个光怪陆离的大型角斗，地球的英雄和绿灯侠们，和驻守的士兵们展开最终的决战。即使在密集的人影中，杰西卡还是第一眼就捕捉到了哈尔的身影——他和身形远大于自己的宇宙暴君蒙戈，正进行着可以说是原始的肉搏。哈尔闪着绿色光辉的拳头，一锭又一锭地痛击在蒙戈的脸上。

“你就这点儿能耐吗？”蒙戈在接下哈尔的一拳以后，不屑地说：“哈蒙德就不该浪费时间在你身上，你就是一个扶不上墙的烂泥。”说着他向哈尔挥出一拳。

“下地狱去吧，蒙戈！”哈尔怒吼道，“在那儿和你的爹地相亲相爱凑一对儿！”又是一拳。

蒙戈终于被彻底激怒了。“不许你提他，你这低劣的原始星人！”

“原始星人能把你揍得屁滚尿流！你这下作的贱种！”哈尔显然没想控制自己的怒气。“原始星人今天会让你为所有绿灯侠付出代价！”接着，杰西卡所见过的最炽烈的绿光从哈尔胸口炸裂。“他妈的给我滚回去！”这道绿光直射蒙戈，他终于重重跌倒在地。

尘埃落定。杰西卡默默飞到哈尔身边，看见他用锁链束缚住蒙戈全身。

“计划在死星度过一亿年吧！”哈尔冷酷的声音穿透杰西卡的鼓膜。

被打得鼻青脸肿的蒙戈几乎放弃了挣扎，然而，在看见杰西卡的那一瞬间，他如同蜥蜴一般的金黄色瞳孔却突然眯起来了。

“我记得你……上次你让我损失了不少兵力。”

杰西卡左右看了看，不确定蒙戈是在和自己说话。

“哈蒙德说他的计划万无一失。那么你为什么还在这里？”这时，蒙戈露出了一个残忍的笑容，“我明白了，有人因为你死了。告诉我，是谁代替你死了？”

“闭嘴，蒙戈！”

还没得杰西卡理解蒙戈是什么意思，哈尔以最后一拳，让蒙戈彻底失去了意识。

蒙戈被俘以后，战斗终于结束。陷落的星球的居民们被绿灯侠们慢慢引导，返回自己的家乡。几位地球绿灯侠把战俘们送往死星，正义联盟的成员们则负责地月系的战后处理工作。还有“战争世界”这个巨大的玩意儿要和政府扯皮。

可蒙戈最后的那句话，却永远烙在杰西卡的大脑里。

“哈尔，”她叫住正和其他绿灯侠讨论事物的哈尔，用颤抖的手捉住哈尔的手肘，“蒙戈最后的那句话是什么意思？本该被黑洞吞噬的是我对吗？巴里不仅是救了我，他是代替我死的对吗？”

站在哈尔身后的其他地球绿灯侠们极有默契的互相交换了一下眼神，最终说：“我们先回去了，你……不用担心军团的事。”

接着他们缓缓地飞走。

哈尔深深地叹口气，直视着杰西卡，说：“杰西卡，这不是你的错……”

“所以这是真的……”杰西卡的声音已经开始颤抖，“巴里是代替我死的。是我害死了巴里！”

“杰西卡，”哈尔沉声说，“现在你必须冷静下来，吞噬绿灯侠的黑洞还没有被锁定，你的情绪很有可能让你受到进一步的伤害。”

就像是印证哈尔的话，杰西卡突然觉得自己的身体周围，一种无名的气场开始出现了。那种要把她卷入未知的力量，又开始慢慢在她周围凝聚。

“杰西卡！”哈尔大喊道。

她以为自己会在下一个瞬间被彻底的未知吞噬，可就在她觉得自己要被拉进去的一刹那，一种相反的力量像是悄悄推了她一把，让她依然留在这个时空。

“哈尔……”她惊恐地说，“我……我能感觉到，那种要吞噬我的力量，它就在我周围。是我，是我引起了这种力量不是吗？”

“杰西卡，别怕，你还在这里！”哈尔用自己最值得信任的声音说，“告诉我，你现在的感觉。”

“我不知道……”杰西卡结结巴巴地说，“我感觉……这一秒有种力量要把我拉进去，可下一秒……又有一种力量把我挡了出来……”就在说话间，杰西卡感觉自己的身体被那种拉锯一般的力量的抢夺。

哈尔的表情却前所未有的凝重。“杰西卡，再多坚持一下，你能确定有两种力量在拉锯吗？”

那种感觉越来越明显了。杰西卡无助地点点头说：“是的，是的……我该怎么办哈尔？我该找个没人的地方……”

“不！”哈尔厉声道，“看着我，杰西卡。我不能靠近你，可你要看着我。是巴里，让你留在这里的力量是巴里！”

杰西卡抬起头，不可置信地眨眨眼，说：“你说的是真的吗……”

“时间和空间的裂缝，那是巴里的地盘，他就在这里，他在我们身边，杰西卡。多感受他，我们要想个办法，把他带回来。”杰西卡不知道自己该怎么看待哈尔的话，可他的语调带着一种确信。

“现在，姑娘，我要你做一件事。”哈尔用一种柔和，却有力的声音说，“感受你身边那两种拉锯的力量。我们要想一个方法，为你周围的裂缝画一个素描。”

“什么意思？”杰西卡觉得自己越来越不懂哈尔在说什么，只能迷惑地看着他。

“看着那片星空，”哈尔举起手，杰西卡顺着他的手，看向闪耀的银河，“你看见那些星光了吗？它们的每一点都是那么微弱，就像地球上的萤火虫，像你手中的那些光屑。”

杰西卡慢慢抬起手，她想象着哈尔的话，轻轻点亮戒指。微弱却切实的光点，缠绕在她指间。

“星光虽然微弱，可每一颗星星，都蕴藏着无限的力量。杰西卡，你能感受到那种力量吗？它和绿灯戒的力量是那么相似，它们可以小如尘埃，可一旦它们融聚，汇合，生长，那星光能照亮整片宇宙。”

杰西卡回想这她是怎么看见哈尔率领着绿灯军团，那荧荧绿光，最终汇成星的海洋。

“而蕴含着那无限力量的源泉，就在你的身体里。”哈尔用他棕色的眸子望着杰西卡，说，“你是2814扇区的守护者，你刚刚再一次拯救了地球，你的力量早就从心间延伸至你的手中。杰西卡，不要恐惧它，它源于你，它将永远忠实于你。”

杰西卡想象着自己是怎么用光的火焰保护自己的同伴，完成联盟的任务。

哈尔露出温暖的微笑，杰西卡突然发现，那就是巴里回忆哈尔时会露出的同样的笑容。“感受你身边的力场，用你的力量去描绘它。不要害怕它，我和巴里会保护你，挥洒你的力量，尽情地去感知它，触摸它。”

杰西卡默默点点头，闭上双眼。她的指尖慢慢聚拢微弱的光点，她感受着那力量带来的拉扯，用那些细密的光点去感受、去挥洒、去描绘。她觉得自己仿佛进入了一个完全静默的领域，她能感受时间怎么在她身边倏而奔流，倏而停滞；她能感受空间怎么在她的身边扭曲、变形，而她用自己的力量——用那绿色的光源诉说着这一切。

当她再睁开眼睛时，一张无比繁复的绿色光网环绕在她四周。

“你是最棒的！”哈尔的语气里有抑制不住的兴奋。他变出一把剪刀，沿着每一条光线游走。

不可思议的事情发现了，剪刀所过之处，一个交织着金色与灰紫色闪电的空间被慢慢撕开。当剪刀沿着绿色光线整整走完一周以后，一个完整的未知空间的入口出现在哈尔和杰西卡面前。

“这是……”杰西卡的心怦怦直跳，她小心翼翼地从光网中钻出来，兴奋地说：“这就是吞噬巴里的黑洞！巴里就在里面是吗！我们去把巴里带回来吧！”

哈尔却轻轻摇摇头。他变出一个巨大的扩张器，竟然硬生生地把空间入口撑大了！

“空间夹缝非常危险，即使是闪电侠也有可能迷失。所以，我们不能也走进去迷路，我们必须在这里等他，为他指路。”说着，哈尔变出一盏巨大的绿灯——和总能源绿灯一模一样的绿灯。他把绿灯放在两个空间的连接处，说：“好了，让我们迷失的孩子们尽快找到回家的路吧。”

杰西卡再次对哈尔的行为感到不解。每次当她以为他将不顾一切地去救巴里的时候，他却仅仅是走开，或者在一旁看着。

“不，我要进去把他找出来！”杰西卡直奔入口。

“不行！”哈尔一把抓住杰西卡，斩钉截铁地说：“我们还不了解里面的情况，我们得等他自己走出来。”

哈尔的眉间有斧凿般的沟壑，他的声音悲恸却坚决。杰西卡哀伤地望着他，最终只能点点头。

如果说等待蒙戈的进攻是一种煎熬，那么守在入口简直就是一种酷刑。杰西卡不知道自己和哈尔要等多久。哈尔一眼不发，直直地望着入口。

“来了！”在某个瞬间，他的眼中燃起杰西卡从未见过的明亮光芒。他探近入口，那里金色与紫灰色的闪点开始噼啪作响。他将手伸进入口，拉出的是——

“赛尔加！”哈尔惊讶地大喊。

被哈尔从闪电里拉出来的，是一位灰白皮肤的外星人，而她的制服和戒指显示她是一名绿灯侠。

“谢天谢地，我居然还能看见你，哈尔！”赛尔加激动地大喊。“我以为我再也没办法从那里出来了，可我突然看见那个空间里出现了一个通道，还有绿色的光！我知道，那一定是你！”

“我们还有其他同伴在里面吗？”哈尔急切地问。

“我遇到的就有27个。里面的情况很复杂，我不知道有没有我没遇到的同伴。”赛尔加说。

“太好了，你们还在！”哈尔深深的拥抱了赛尔加，然后说，“快回去吧，你的孩子很嫌弃你丈夫。”

赛尔加深深点点头。

“对了，赛尔加。”在赛尔加即将离开之际，哈尔问，“你在里面看见过一位地球人吗？他应该穿着红色的制服。”

即使赛尔加发现了哈尔眼中的急切，她也没有多说什么。“我很抱歉，我没有看见……”她说。

“哦好的……”哈尔挫败地说，“你快回去吧。我会在这里指引其他同伴的。”

赛尔加点点头，最终离去。

在接下来的时间里，杰西卡看着哈尔从闪电中拉出来其他的57名绿灯侠。他们拥抱在一起，或者相互捶着彼此的肩膀。然而，没有一个绿灯侠曾见过巴里。

可巴里一定在。杰西卡想，如果不是巴里，她应该和这些绿灯侠一样，再次被这个黑洞吞噬，永无归来之日。

“好了姑娘，让我们再接再厉。”哈尔向杰西卡眨眨眼，做出一个摩拳擦掌的姿势。

又是长久的等待。突然，金色和灰紫色的闪电暴涨，仿佛发生了一次小型爆炸。

“巴里！”哈尔朝着闪电大喊，伸出双手。然而这次，他拉出来的居然是一个穿着黄色制服的人。

“逆闪电？！”哈尔如同看见毒蛇一样，吐出了这几个字。

被拉出来的逆闪电已经失去意识。哈尔立刻通知联盟，让他们带着专用束具羁押斯旺。

当超人把阿尔伯德·斯旺严严实实地打包以后，哈尔毫不留情地摇醒了斯旺。看见绿灯侠出现在自己面前以后，斯旺居然得意地笑了。

“所以，最后赢的是我，巴里被永远关在里面了！”斯旺嘶声道，“没有负神速力的平衡，这个裂缝马上就会消失，他会被挤成尘埃。是的，没有任何一个时间会再有他的存在！”

“超人，带走他！立刻！”哈尔对着超人大喊。然后他急切地杰西卡说：“看姑娘，时间紧急，我得去帮帮巴里。”

“可你说过要在这里指路。”杰西卡觉得又一种不详的预感涌现在自己心头。

哈尔抚住杰西卡的双肩说：“是的，我们的明灯是必须的，而我无法在进入裂缝以后还在通道继续维持我的绿灯。所以杰西卡，我希望你用你的能量维持我的灯。”

杰西卡猛烈地摇头，说：“可我无法具现化！”

哈尔轻松地说：“你不必自己具现化，只要把你的能量稳定的注入我的绿灯。还记得你是怎么描绘那个漂亮的光网的吗？记起那种感觉，让你的力量为你所用。来，试试。”

杰西卡努力稳定心神，回忆起那种力量游走在之间的感觉，那就像身体的一部分，就像自己的思想、自己的意志。

她把戒指朝向那盏灯，看着自己的能量满满融入那耀眼的绿光。

哈尔收回了自己的那部分能量，而那盏绿灯依然长明。

“你看，就是那么容易。”哈尔拍拍杰西卡的肩。“等着我们，”他停顿了一下，最后还是继续说，“如果我和巴里没有及时回来，别担心，我们会找到回来的办法的。在那之前，我希望你能当我的委托人。”

“不！”杰西卡抗拒着说。瞬间，绿灯开始黯淡。

“做你现在该做的。”哈尔再次拍拍她的肩。“你看，当委托人是很麻烦的，所以你得好好干。杰西卡，为我和巴里，也为你自己，做好这件事。”

杰西卡再次望进哈尔棕褐色的眼睛。最终，她点点头。“我会做好这件事。”

“好的，我会快去快回。”哈尔摆摆手，最终消失在裂缝的通道。

杰西卡聚精会神地维持着哈尔的绿灯。她不知道自己需要等多久，也不确定哈尔拥有多少时间，可她知道，她必须留在这里，点亮这盏灯。

巨型扩张器自哈尔进入通道的那一瞬间就开始破碎，杰西卡看着通道的入口一点点缩小。但她必须相信哈尔，相信巴里。一点点的，通道的入口缩小到只够一人进出。

“快出来，求你们了，快出来！”杰西卡一边呐喊着，一边把那盏灯点得更亮。

突然，一团金色的闪点在入口炸开。在通道即将关闭的同时，绿色和红色的身影终于从裂缝中出现，电光火石间穿过入口，投入太空的怀抱。

“谢天谢地！”杰西卡在看见两人的那一瞬间喜极而泣。她一边抹着眼角的泪水，一边微笑着看着哈尔和巴里漂浮在太空中，哈尔紧紧拥抱住巴里。

她飞向两人，发现巴里已经陷入昏迷。可哈尔脸上带着疲惫却眷恋的微笑，他的目光如同亲吻，在巴里的脸上巡溯。

“这次我抓住你了。”他说。


	6. +1

时间循环？

当杰西卡和蝙蝠侠站在瞭望塔3号区的识别系统前时，有那么一刹那，她确实有这种感觉。

当哈尔、巴里终于从时空裂缝中返回以后，他们一起回到了瞭望塔。她想和哈尔一起把巴里送进诊疗室，可蝙蝠侠在第一时间叫住了她，让她跟自己去一个地方。于是，她被领到了这里。

机器运转发出的低低的轰鸣声，依然悄悄啃噬着杰西卡的神经。她遵照同样的程序，走着同样的路线来到同样的区域。可她依然没想到，会再一次直面被关押在羁押室里的赫克托·哈蒙德。

她猛地转头，直直盯住蝙蝠侠。一时间，无数问题涌进她的脑海。哈蒙德是什么时候被抓回来的？为什么蝙蝠侠要再次带自己到这里？自己会再次受哈蒙德影响吗？

可她知道，如果蝙蝠侠事先没有告诉她，那么她也就没有问的必要了。

那个戴着抑制装置的怪胎看见杰西卡和蝙蝠侠来了，露出了显而易见的惊讶和愤怒。

“你们！”他如同猛兽般冲到了隔离玻璃前，仿佛要嶙峋的尖牙仿佛要撕开蝙蝠侠和杰西卡的喉咙，那毒舌吐信般的声音混入了更多的嘶哑。

蝙蝠侠依然无动于衷。“我知道事态没有按照你的发展让你非常失望，可这就是生活，不是吗？”

依然是那种就事论事的神态。

哈蒙德怨毒的眼神在第一时间就锁定了杰西卡，大喊道：“为什么你没有被撕成碎片？谁代替你死了？”

杰西卡心中一动，紧张地看了看身边的蝙蝠侠，可后者没有任何表示，仿佛她是否回答，怎么回答都和自己一点儿关系都没有。于是杰西卡吞了吞口水，用自己能发出的最冷静的声音说：“没人死了，无论你计划的是什么，那都失败了！”

她知道自己的说辞没有任何说服力，可让她意外的是，哈蒙德竟真的仿佛在那一刹那仿佛被了所有力气。他猛地退后了几步，最后滑倒在地板上。他那硕大的脑袋像是再也承受不住那巨型“冠冕”，低低地垂下。

最后他以一种自暴自弃的口吻说：“你带她来，是想全面嘲讽我的失败吗？”

“不，”蝙蝠侠答道，“你把我们想象得太无所事事。再说，我还以为你才是对大脑有研究的那个，你不知道我们来的目的吗？”

哈蒙德猛地抬起头，恶毒的眼神像是地狱的火焰要将蝙蝠侠吞噬殆尽，可最终，他撕扯出一个恶毒的笑容说：“还会有下一次的。”

蝙蝠侠不置可否：“让我们拭目以待吧。”说完，他转身准备离开。

杰西卡跟在蝙蝠侠身后离开，却听见哈蒙德在她身后喊道：“小姐，现在你确定是什么颜色吗？”

杰西卡发现，在再次直面哈蒙德那么久的时间内，她居然从没有想起这个问题。

她仅仅回过头，轻轻说：“我不确定，可这重要吗？”说完，她走出了通道。

同样的地点，同样的人，甚至连问题都一样，就像是时间循环。

可这毕竟不是时间循环，有很多都不一样了。

从三号区出来以后，蝙蝠侠将杰西卡领到了一个小型会议室。和以往不同，这次他没有隐没在阴影里，而是端坐在白色的灯光下，说：“我假设你有很多疑问，而我也欠你一个解释。”

太多的疑问，一时间杰西卡甚至不知道自己该先问哪一个。最终她还是先捡了最简单的：“哈蒙德是什么时候被抓回来的？”

蝙蝠侠双手合掌，以一种不紧不慢却流畅的语速说：“哈尔和绿灯军团赶来援助时一起羁押回来的。事实上，在巴里被时间裂缝吞噬以后，哈尔离去的一部分原因，就是去缉拿流窜在宇宙的哈蒙德。绿灯侠被攻击，很大程度就是哈蒙德在宇宙中造成的。”

“那么他和蒙戈有什么关系？为什么他和蒙戈都觉得我一定会被时间裂缝吞噬？”杰西卡接着问。

“迪斯魄厉斯。”蝙蝠侠说。

“什么？”杰西卡不解地问，甚至不知道自己是否听清了蝙蝠侠说出的这个词。

“我假设你曾好好学习过OA之书的一些基本知识？”看着杰西卡依然茫然地摇摇头，蝙蝠侠继续说，“迪斯魄厉斯，塞尼斯托军团中的一员。”

杰西卡觉得自己的双颊烧得厉害，她根本没有执行过宇宙任务，对塞尼斯托军团的认识仅仅就停留在——他们的首领叫塞尼斯托。

可蝙蝠侠的语气依然没有什么变化，没有指责，没有埋怨。

“迪斯魄厉斯是一种黄色病毒，被它感染的生物，将被恐惧控制。而这种病毒给了蒙戈和哈蒙德灵感，哈蒙德是大脑操控专家，他破译了迪斯魄厉斯病毒的恐惧散播原理，通过自己的语音和意识，把这种病毒通过谈话的方式传染给了很多绿灯侠，而你就是其中一个。”

“我被一种恐惧的病毒感染了？就像流行性感冒哪样？”杰西卡眨眨眼，她不确定自己是不是明白了蝙蝠侠的意思。

蝙蝠侠点点头：“可以这么说。恐惧病毒的感染源是哈蒙德，而感染途径就是他对你说的那些话。那些话的暗示作用被植入了你的大脑，对你的心理状态产生了影响，于是迪斯魄厉斯得以趁虚而入。”

“可……我不明白，哈蒙德要感染我的目的是什么？”杰西卡说。

“他的目的是感染所有绿灯侠。当绿灯侠们被黄色病毒感染以后，他们的绿灯能量将慢慢发生异变，扭曲空间维度，最后产生能量失控。”蝙蝠侠说。

“哈蒙德什么时候对整个绿灯军团感兴趣了？”

“这不是哈蒙德自己的兴趣，他只是蒙戈的合作伙伴。绿灯侠是宇宙中最有能力的守护者，当他们阵亡或失踪以后，蒙戈的侵略计划才可能实现。然而蒙戈和哈蒙德都清楚，即使绿灯侠因为空间维度扭曲暂时被隔离或者监禁，作为专业的宇宙巡警，他们总有办法定位返回。要彻底击垮绿灯军团还需要其他的方式。所以，蒙戈找来了另一位帮手……”

“埃尔伯德·斯旺！”杰西卡喊道。

蝙蝠侠点点头：“是的，扭曲的空间维度，加上被割裂的时间流，可以形成一个时空裂缝。绿灯侠们可以在无垠的空间中自由穿梭，可他们无法逃脱时间的陷阱。蒙戈让哈蒙德和逆闪电能在宇宙中行动，于是他们利用自己擅长的领域，不费一兵一卒就制造了针对绿灯侠的时空裂缝，害大量绿灯侠失踪或牺牲。而因为绿灯侠自身成为了裂缝的制造源头，所以当他们被撕裂或吞噬以后，很难查清这种袭击的原因。每当一个扇区绿灯侠的阵亡，蒙戈就紧接着占领这个扇区，俘虏居民作为殖民军队。这就是为什么在上次被我们赶回去以后，他能在那么短的时间内卷土重来。如果我的推测没错，他上次的进攻本身应该也只是一次试探。”

“那么上次哈蒙德被擒获……”杰西卡隐隐约约有了某种结论。

“他是故意被抓住的，目的就是为了引出哈尔，在他的大脑里植入病毒，引导他制造时空裂缝。作为宇宙中最强大的绿灯侠，如果哈尔制造出了时空裂缝，那么对整个绿灯军团都是无法挽回的灾难。然而，哈尔作为哈蒙德的老对手，早就对他的这些伎俩免疫了。而我一向对大脑操控没什么特殊感觉。所以，哈蒙德的计划并没有成功。”

“可我……”杰西卡说。

蝙蝠侠流畅的语速，在这里终于有了停滞。

“你是一个意外。”最终，蝙蝠侠说。“我们在擒获哈蒙德以后，对于他的动机并没有察觉。虽然我清楚他特地要求见哈尔是有某种目的，但以我和哈尔对哈蒙德的免疫能力，很难窥探他真实的目的。所以，我让你和我们一起去见哈蒙德，想看看他对新手可能产生的影响……”

“所以，我是一个试验品……”杰西卡结结巴巴地说。

“当时我并不知道他会在你体内植入病毒，但事实确实是，我低估了他对你的伤害。对于这一点，我向你道歉。”直到现在，杰西卡才真的在蝙蝠侠的声音中听出了一些歉意。

杰西卡很想愤怒地对蝙蝠侠说些什么，可蝙蝠侠向自己道歉这件事带来的震惊已经盖过了愤怒。而且，她发现自己感到更多的是松了一口气。“那么……我一直无法具现化绿灯能量，也是因为恐惧病毒的原因吗？”

“这个我无法确定。”蝙蝠侠说，“根据以前的经验来看，哈蒙德很擅长利用对手一部分的真实情感。你不稳定的情绪状态有多少是因为病毒，有多少是因为自身……我只能说，即使是最精密的仪器，对人类情感的测量也还是不够准确的。”

杰西卡知道这不是自己想要的答案，可她知道自己无法要求更多。

她深深叹了一口气，继续问：“那么……你是多久知道我被感染的？”

“你和哈蒙德接触的第二天，通过他的抑制装置，我们破译出了他的语音植入病毒。那时哈尔已经返回宇宙，而哈蒙德已经被移交给了沃勒，我们立刻向沃勒提出了警告，可她依然没有引起足够的重视。”

杰西卡皱起了眉：“为什么那时你不告诉我感染病毒的事？”

“关于这一点……”蝙蝠侠又犹豫了一下，继续说，“当时知情的超人、闪电侠和我有过激烈的争论。那时哈蒙德对你植入病毒的动机尚不明确，消灭黄色病毒的方法也并没有找到。而且我们无法预计如果立刻告诉你，是否会对你产生进一步的负面效应，所以我决定先对你隐瞒这件事。”

杰西卡觉得自己的心脏都快要停跳了：“那么巴里也从一开始就知道？”

蝙蝠侠沉默地点点头。“他知道我把你带去和哈蒙德接触并感染病毒以后，反应非常激烈，而且一开始并不赞成我对你保密的做法。可我们无法估计你得知自己被感染以后会有怎样的反应——事实上以当时你的情绪状况情况可能会更糟，所以他最终答应保守这个秘密。但作为交换，他要求成为你的临时保护人。”

临时保护人。这几个字重重敲击着杰西卡的心脏。

“为什么是他？”她问。

“巴里的大脑速度让他受到大脑控制的可能性极小，那时我们还不知道黄色病毒的传播途径，他认为即使你的病毒感染了他，对全联盟的伤害也是最低的。”

直到这时，杰西卡才真正明白了巴里的一些举动的含义。为什么他会在密切关心她的噩梦的同时，却从不主动提起有关于恐惧的话题；为什么当自己告诉他自己在梦境中使用黄灯能量的时候，巴里并没有表现出担心，而是表示理解。还有巴里在两人遇袭前说过自己遭到袭击的可能性高于西蒙，其实是因为西蒙根本没有接触过哈蒙德。

她不知道自己现在是什么感觉。那些巴里对待她的善意和温柔，原来都不是出于巴里的本意，而只是因为他负有保护自己的责任吗？

她想起了那温暖的蜂蜜牛奶，那些让她安然入睡的低沉话语，那些鼓舞的眼神和赞赏。那些也仅仅是巴里的责任吗？

比起苦涩，更多的是失望。或许，她并没有自己想象的了解巴里。

她只能垂下眼，点点头艰涩地说：“原来是这样。”

蝙蝠侠仿佛没有注意到她情绪的变化，继续说：“之后，随着宇宙绿灯侠不断遇害，他发现时空裂痕和黄色病毒、以及负神速力都有关系，所以他进一步向我们提出，在必要的时候，作为诱饵进入时空裂缝，找出绿灯侠被攻击的真正原因。我不得不说，正是因为他代替你进入了裂缝，我们才能从作为裂缝制造者的你身上采集到足够的信息，协助哈尔捉拿哈蒙德。而巴里在时空裂缝里捉住斯旺，消灭了整个裂缝，破坏了蒙戈的整次进攻，并让失踪的绿灯西们回归。”

杰西卡再次抬起头，惊恐地问：“什么？他从一开始就准备好被裂缝吞噬？”她并没想发出尖叫，可事实是她无法控制住自己的声音。

“行动总是会有风险的，他早就明白这一点。”蝙蝠侠说。

“而你们居然就这么同意他去送死？！”杰西卡摇摇头，“难道哈尔也同意吗？”

蝙蝠侠的声音出现了一丝困惑：“哈尔对此非常愤怒，但这和哈尔同不同意有什么关系呢？”

“什么关系？”蝙蝠侠的疑问简直让杰西卡觉得不可思议，“巴里保护我、进入裂缝、擒拿斯旺，难道不都是为了帮助哈尔和整个绿灯军团脱离危险吗？”

蝙蝠侠以一种近似于好笑语气说：“你是这么认为的吗？不错，他帮助哈尔和整个军团脱离了危险，可当他提出保护你的时候，我们还根本不知道哈蒙德、斯旺和蒙戈已经开始合作了。他提出保护你，只是因为他想要保护你，和你是不是绿灯侠，你与哈尔的关系根本无关。而当绿灯侠频繁被攻击以后，联盟认为，当宇宙的平衡被彻底打破，地球也不可能独善其身。作为最有可能解决这件事的人，巴里提出充当诱饵，这也不是为了某一个人。”最后，蝙蝠侠以一种总结陈词般的语气说：“我们当然知道他是你的导师，和绿灯侠存在私人关系，可在这之前他是巴里·艾伦，是地球的闪电侠。他想要帮助哈尔，这一点不假，可他做这一切并不仅仅因为某个人或某几个人。如果你还不能理解这一点，那么我想，你还不够了解巴里。”

杰西卡张开嘴，却不知道自己该说什么。

或许，她真的没有自己想象的那么了解巴里

最终，她的目光只能再次聚焦到蝙蝠侠依然肿胀破裂的嘴角，虚弱地摇摇头说：“你也是这么说服哈尔的吗？他依然因为你同意了巴里的计划而揍了你，不是吗？”

“我得说，哈尔的反应已经比我想象的要缓和很多。”蝙蝠侠的话语里少有地带上了幽默，“而且他揍我也不是因为巴里，而是因为你。”

“因为我？”

“因为我在一开始让你感染了黄色病毒，让‘他的孩子’遭受到了危险。至于巴里，我想他之后会直接找该真正担负起责任的本人讨论这个问题。”

气氛终于有片刻的缓和，可蝙蝠侠口中的“之后”却依然刺激着杰西卡的神经，如果哈尔和巴里没有在最后一秒钟回来，这个“之后”将是多久以后呢？

仿佛是瞬间读出了杰西卡的想法，蝙蝠侠的声音再次变得严肃。

“杰西卡，有个问题我需要和你谈谈。”

杰西卡凭直觉就知道，当蝙蝠侠用这种语气说话时，肯定不会是什么令人愉快的话题。她有些紧张，只能盯住自己的手指。

“作为一个绿灯侠，我从来没有怀疑过你的勇气。我，以及整个正义联盟，都亲眼见证了你是怎么勇敢地为闪电侠挡下了死神。我完全明白，你完全有随时为了同伴牺牲的勇气。然而，”说到这里，蝙蝠侠停了一下，“比起为同伴牺牲的勇气，带着同伴与亲人的愿望继续活下去勇气或许更难能可贵。”

杰西卡猛地看向蝙蝠侠。

“如果你还想继续在正义联盟工作，今后，你可能会见证很多同伴的离去。甚至，因为你的工作，我不能保证你的亲人将完全不受到影响……比起自己的死亡，你所爱的人的死亡或许是更难……容忍和克服的。”

杰西卡从蝙蝠侠的声音中听到一种极端压抑的痛苦，可她不知道那来自于何处。

“所以杰西卡，在这次的事件以后，我希望你能好好考虑一下，要不要继续在正义联盟的工作。虽然我无法决定绿灯军团成员的去留，可我想哈尔会遵从你的想法，妥善解决这个问题的。”

杰西卡几乎立刻就要开口说自己完全可以克服，可自己真的可以吗？

她想到了巴里消失在自己眼前时那种痛彻心扉的感觉，她想到了她等待哈尔和巴里归来时那种几乎压倒一切的焦虑。还有自己在极端混乱时对哈尔的那些指责。

她真的可以克服吗？

“你不用马上回答我。”蝙蝠侠说。“好好考虑一下。而且，你也该好好休息了。”

说着，他转身准备走出会议室。

杰西卡看着蝙蝠侠离去，突然想到了蝙蝠侠领着自己来这里的目的。她扬声问：“那我感染的黄色病毒怎么办？”

“我知道这听起来很老土。”蝙蝠侠说，“可你的恐惧确实取决于你要它吞噬你多少。你现在还有这种担忧吗？”

说完，他直接离开了。

* * *

从会议室走出来，杰西卡不知道自己该不该去看巴里。她很担心巴里，可她又怕自己会对重伤的巴里造成不必要的打扰。

“或许我能在病房外悄悄看一眼。”这么想着，杰西卡来到了瞭望塔的诊疗区。透过病房门的玻璃，她很快找到了巴里的病房——那真的很显眼，因为哈尔就坐在巴里的病床旁。

杰西卡轻轻叹口气，并不能说自己没有预料到这一点。透过玻璃，她看见巴里的双臂上都插着输液管，可哈尔就平静得坐着，所以她猜想情况还不是太坏。她犹豫着是进去还是离开，可哈尔手里的一件东西却牢牢吸引了杰西卡的目光。

哈尔双手握着的是一个本子。

他就这么举着本子，静静地坐在巴里身边。杰西卡几乎立刻就认出来了，那是巴里每半个月拜访哈尔家以后记录情况的记事本。杰西卡看着哈尔温柔地注视那个本子几秒钟，又把目光投注在依然熟睡的巴里脸上，脸上绽开一个微小却恬静的笑容。然后，他又默默地注视本子，似乎一字一句地看着，嘴角满满抑制不住的喜悦。

这简直不是杰西卡认识的那个张扬，甚至喧闹的哈尔·乔丹。这简直就像……

杰西卡想起自己是怎么一遍又一遍看巴里发给自己的短信，嘴角几乎一整天都上翘出一个快乐的弧度。那种只要看到自己喜欢的人送给自己的只言片语，就会有温暖流遍全身的幸福感。

刹那间，羞愧和伤感同时涌上心间。她怎么会认为，哈尔会冷酷地放弃巴里呢？

“哗”的一声，病房门自动打开。她这才发现自己不小心向前迈了一步，房门自动感应了。

哈尔听见声音，转过头，看见了站在门口的杰西卡。他立刻露出了往常的爽朗笑容。

“嘿姑娘，你也来看巴里？”他特意压低的声音里有藏不住的高兴。

杰西卡硬着头皮走进去，点点头说：“是的……蝙蝠侠刚刚才放我离开。我想来看看巴里怎么样了。”

哈尔看了巴里一眼，以一副埋怨的口气说：“这伙计仗着自己有神速力就乱来，不过他会没事的。”如果不是刚刚在门外看到的那一幕，杰西卡或许会漏掉哈尔的目光扫过巴里时深切的眷念和心痛。

杰西卡点点头。她开始紧张了，不知道自己接下来该说些什么，或许直接走出去？她的目光胡乱扫过病床旁的柜子，看见了一个包装奇特的包裹，那材料看上去不太像地球出产。于是她故作轻松地指着包裹说：“这是你带回来的外星特产？奇异的石头？某种能量装置？”

哈尔露出得意的笑容，说：“哈哈，就知道你肯定猜不到！这是超浓缩的能量棒！”

“能量棒？”杰西卡说，“你从宇宙回来，就带这么点儿能量棒？！”

“这也没办法啊，”哈尔耸耸肩说，“其他的东西巴里或许根本用不上，还不如给他带点时时用得上的。而且别小看了这个能量棒好么！这是我费尽力气在赞卡德星采集他们特产的阿卡拉比花，再找到他们的美食大师特制的，能量浓缩比是地球能量棒的210倍，而且阿卡拉比花恰恰是巴里最喜欢的百香果味！”

“百香果？”杰西卡脱口而出，“巴里最喜欢的不是蓝莓味吗？”

“这是很多人都不知道的巴里的小秘密。”哈尔眨眨眼，“他最喜欢的其实是百香果味，可百香果味的食品比较少，所以他就退而求其次选择蓝莓味啦。就凭这次我费尽心思带回来的特产，也得让他请我吃一星期的午餐。”他仿佛对自己的决定颇为自得，嘴角又露出小小的，洋溢着幸福的微笑。

看着哈尔的笑容，杰西卡觉得自己突然有勇气说出她一直都不敢说的话。

“哈尔，我得说，我很抱歉对你说了那些话。”她注视着哈尔的眼睛说。

哈尔眨眨眼，最终露出谅解的笑容，说：“啊，你说那个，我知道你只是被哈蒙德影响了。”

“不，”杰西卡摇摇头，“不仅仅是哈蒙德的影响。就算哈蒙德给我植入了恐惧的黄色病毒，可我的偏见、我的那些肤浅的认识，它们是真实存在的。”

哈尔深深叹口气，说：“几乎所有绿灯侠，都会经历与恐惧、不信任、甚至偏执作斗争的过程。就像我曾说过的，哈蒙德非常善于用一部分的事实来进行误导，他的一些提议也非常有吸引力。我甚至不能否认，你对我的那些指责，在过去的某一时刻确实存在过。”

“我不是这个……”杰西卡急忙辩解道。

“别激动，姑娘。”哈尔轻轻摆摆手安抚住杰西卡，继续说：“可作为绿灯侠，我们总能找到方法去克服自己的弱点，去超越自己。我是否曾抗拒亲密的关系，用隔离来残忍地伤害那些爱我的人？我不好说。”他再一次温柔地注视巴里，“可现在，我已经不是哈蒙德以为的那个人了。”

哈尔的话让杰西卡动容，可同时她也更迷惑了。“可……为什么你还是选择离开巴里，去那么远的地方呢？巴里真的很想念你。他每次提起你都很快乐，也很寂寞……”

哈尔温柔的目光中，居然漏出一丝苦涩。“关于巴里，大家总是有一些误解。”他轻轻说。“大家都知道巴里性格随和，很好说话，却不知道他比谁都固执。大家都知道巴里做事井井有条，讲求证据，却不知道闪电侠是这个宇宙中最自由的人。他能去的地方，连绿灯侠也无法企及。”

杰西卡微微皱起眉。她从没考虑过哈尔所说的巴里的这一面。

哈尔轻轻摇摇头，继续说：“当巴里决定，自己为了世界可以被神速力席卷到不知哪个角落时，没有任何人能阻止他。我们曾是搭档，而当他被神速力吞噬的时候，即使我就在地球，我也没有任何办法……那是他的选择，他的责任。我甚至以为，他永远不会再回来……”

杰西卡想到了巴里说起自己“离开这个世界”时，轻描淡写的语气。他知道这会给自己所爱的人带来多大的痛苦吗？可杰西卡怀疑，无论巴里知不知道，这都不会改变他的决定。

“而大家总是觉得绿灯侠是无比自由的，可我想你也已经体会到，我们也有必须履行的责任。而且这也是我自己的选择，绿灯军团需要我。”

宇宙中最伟大的绿灯侠。当蒙戈之战结束后，杰西卡更深刻地明白了这其中的含义。

哈尔再次看着沉睡的巴里说：“我们迷恋着彼此的规整和自由，到最后我们只能任由彼此在时间的洪流中游走，在宇宙的边界穿梭。我们无法保证时时陪伴在对方左右，所以我们只能约定，成为彼此的锚。”

“锚？”杰西卡问。

“是的，锚。”哈尔笑着举起手中的那个本子。“你瞧，我和巴里约定，无论我在不在地球，他都会每隔半个月来到我家，帮我做一些家务，再记录下来。这样我每次回到地球，无论有没有机会和他见面，只要走进自己的家，环顾四周，再翻开这些记录，我就知道，总有一个人在那里等着我。而对于他来说，每半个月，有一个地方让他打扫、记录，做最日常、最琐碎的工作，能让他对时间有更实际、更生活化的感觉，防止他迷失在时间的洪流里。我和巴里，我们是彼此的锚。如果我们之中人需要帮助，我会点亮自己的灯帮助他找到自己的路，而他也会在神速力的流逝中找到蛛丝马迹。”

在某一时刻，杰西卡发现眼泪已经顺着自己的脸颊滑落到地上。她哽咽着说：“所以，在他迷失的时候，你为他点亮了灯，指引他回来。”

哈尔笑着说：“是我们，杰西卡，你和我，我们一起点亮了那盏灯。”

杰西卡摇摇头，说：“我没办法自己点亮那盏灯，我甚至无法具现化绿灯能量……我始终无法战胜自己的恐惧。”

哈尔温和地问：“杰西卡，告诉我，你在害怕什么？”

这个问题巴里也曾问过她，可她依然没有找到答案。她只能无言地摇摇头。

哈尔拍拍她的肩，说：“无论你怕什么，你得明白，作为一个绿灯侠，在为别人点亮灯之前，你得为自己点亮一盏灯，驱散你得恐惧，指引你自己的路。你早就有了具现化的能力，你或许只是有些……迷惑。”

杰西卡似懂非懂地点点头。她依然在回忆那盏灯，回忆绿灯的掩映下，哈尔和巴里从裂缝中跃出的剪影。这次，这盏灯引导了巴里，但如果下次……

她又想起了刚刚蝙蝠侠对她说的那些话。

“哈尔，如果……”杰西卡尝试着说，“如果这次，你没有找出巴里，甚至没有发现时空裂缝，那么怎么办？”

她并没有在哈尔的脸上发现不安或者伤感，反而在他的目光中找到了信念。他一字一句地说：“作为他的锚，我会一直等着他，指引他，直到下一次与他相聚。无论是在这个世界，还是别处。”

杰西卡得说，这不是她在进入病房时所能料想到的谈话。可这一时刻，所有的不甘、困惑，甚至恐惧，都不复存在。

* * *

当杰西卡返回波特兰的家中时，西部时间甚至还没到中午12点。她仅仅冲了个澡就倒在床上，等她再醒来时，晚霞烧红了整片天空。

她想起来，今天萨拉应该有啦啦队的训练，于是她来到了她姐姐的学校。

她走进训练场，果不其然，萨拉依然和她的姑娘们练习着一些精彩绝伦的姿势。看见杰西卡，萨拉露出惊喜的表情。

“我的天哪，我没想到你会主动来找我！”萨拉跑过来一把搂住杰西卡。“怎么，想我了吗？”

杰西卡回搂住萨拉，轻轻说：“是啊，我很想你。”

“等我结束，我们去吃点儿好吃的。”萨拉说。

杰西卡点点头。

训练结束以后，两人来到学校旁边萨拉常去的一家餐厅。

“我看到了关于正义联盟抗击那个外星殖民军团的报导！”刚一坐下，萨拉就兴奋地说，“你们真酷，我太为你骄傲了！”

杰西卡有些难为情地说：“我只能算支援部队。”

“不，你是伟大的绿灯侠。哇，我妹妹今天拯救了世界，这真是……不可思议！”萨拉一脸向往。

杰西卡不忍心给萨拉浇冷水，可她还是设法问：“萨拉，如果哪天我因为战斗牺牲了，你会有多伤心？”

“什么？”萨拉从向往中回过神，担心地问，“你怎么突然问这个？你在战斗中遇到危险了吗？你哪儿受伤了吗？”

“不不，没有。”杰西卡连忙解释，“可我有同事受伤了，甚至危及生命，于是我想，对于绿灯侠来说，受伤或者牺牲其实是非常容易遇到的情况。我不能说我不怕死，可我更担心的是，如果我不在了，你们会过怎么样的生活？”

萨拉的目光飘向远处，最终直视杰西卡说：“你会因为我说，我非常担心你，就放弃你现在做的事吗？”

杰西卡想了想，说：“我想不会。”

萨拉露出哀伤的笑容，说：“那么我想我能做的，只有好好活在这个你用生命保护的世界里。”

杰西卡点点头：“谢谢你，萨拉。”她想了想，又说：“还记得上次和我一起来看你表演的巴里吗？”

“当然！”萨拉迫不及待地说，“没人能轻易忘掉那样的男人。”

杰西卡轻轻笑了。在自己消沉的这段时间，萨拉从来没有主动提起过巴里，可她显然一直对她和巴里的情况保有强烈的好奇心。她的姐姐从来没有在任何方面强迫她——没有反对她选择的英雄事业，没有追问自己的交友近况。

她平静地说：“事实上，我确实很迷恋他。可，他已经有男朋友了。”

“男朋友？！”萨拉问。

杰西卡点点头，说：“是的。非常优秀的，和他非常般配的男朋友。”

“哦，我的杰西卡。”杰西卡觉得自己简直可以听见萨拉心碎的声音。

“我想我还是有些难过，甚至有些嫉妒。”杰西卡说，“我有点儿嫉妒他的男朋友，可我更嫉妒的是他们的……关系。他们……他们一起成长，一起面对世界末日一样的危机，即使他们隔着整个宇宙也依然彼此信任，彼此扶持。这让我觉得……”

她想了想，最后说：“让我觉得，这可能是我一生都不可能拥有的爱。”

萨拉伸出手，轻轻放在杰西卡的手上。

“宝贝儿，你的人生才刚刚开始呢。”萨拉温柔地说，“你的未来将有无数外星人、异种人、太空历险，还有天知道的什么！你总会找到那个能与你一起成长，一起扶持的人的。在那之前，还有我一直在这里等着你呢。我希望你能记得，我将永远爱你。”

杰西卡唯一能说的，只有“谢谢”。

和萨拉分别以后，杰西卡回到家，再次拿出了绿灯戒，戴在手上。

她到底害怕什么呢？她害怕那些流血的身体，害怕自己用黄灯能量成为杀人凶手，害怕自己成为满怀嫉妒和怨恨的人。

她平静地想着那些她曾害怕的东西，却看着灯戒越来越亮。于是她回忆起哈尔曾经告诉过她的，那种力量从心间延伸至指间的感觉。

哈尔说：“不要恐惧它，它源于你，它将永远忠实于你。”

就在刹那间，杰西卡终于明白自己害怕的是什么。她害怕的，是面对那个不够好的自己。那个过于害怕而不敢报警的自己，那个会怀有嫉妒和不满的自己，那个总是担心力量失控的自己。

可突然之间，杰西卡发现，那又如何呢？那个不够好的杰西卡·科鲁兹就是自己的一部分，甚至就是自己的力量来源。

“对不起，我不会再去否定你，拒绝你。可我会超越你，就像每个绿灯侠一样。”她轻轻对自己说。

她看见指尖的光点慢慢聚拢，变成火焰的形状，这让她想起自己是怎么差点烧掉半个山谷，可她慢慢控制住跳跃的火光，看着它的形状越来越稳定。

那火光带来的不是毁灭，而是温暖。

她想起了哈尔的那盏灯。于是她小心翼翼地变化着火焰的形状，看它们慢慢凝聚成一盏灯。

和中央总能源一模一样的，代表着绿灯侠的灯，照亮了整个房间。

她以为自己会非常兴奋，可她感受到更多的是平静和充实。她以为自己会因为巴里没有见证到自己第一次成功具现化而非常遗憾，可她发现她想到的更多的，是哈尔的那句话。

为我和巴里，也为你自己，做好这件事。

至少，她是自己的见证人。她为自己做到了。

* * *

在蒙戈大战三天以后，杰西卡再次来到瞭望塔。

战后总结会议——一如既往。蝙蝠侠能把如此重要的会议放在三天以后，已经可以说是大发慈悲了。

她提前了一些来到瞭望塔上。刚走出五楼的电梯，就听到听到一个悦耳又跳脱的声音哀嚎道：“天哪，我今天早上才发现的！黄点！你知道吗，黄点！我真心讨厌黄色！”

而一个温和的声音带着笑意安抚道：“好啦，我相信你的薄荷可以从一个黄点下存活的。可能只是营养不良呢？要不换种营养素？”

第一个声音说：“我不管，都怪你没把它照顾好。我要你陪我一起去选营养素。”

杰西卡叹口气，这些人就不能照顾一下还在失恋中的自己吗？！她装作心平气和地走向站在大厅的闪电侠和绿灯侠，决心打断他们厚颜无耻的当众调情。依然是巴里先发现了她。

“嗨杰西卡，早上好！”依然是一如既往的愉快的声音。

“早上好，巴里。”

然而，当真正再次看见巴里，杰西卡才突然觉得，距离上次见到巴里仿佛已经过了一个世纪。那个躺在病床上插满输液管的巴里、那个被哈尔紧紧拥抱在怀中的巴里、那个微笑着把自己抛出时空裂缝巴里、那个一边吃着意面一边谈着凯特琳的巴里、那个递给自己蜂蜜牛奶的巴里……

真不敢相信，这都是不久以前才发生的事。

她以为自己已经能保持平静，可看来她还是需要更多的时间。她又仔细地看了看巴里，看着他温柔的蓝眼睛，嘴角和蔼的微笑。最终她用只有自己才能察觉到的微微颤抖的声音说：“看来你恢复得不错。”

巴里开心地说：“是啊。我听哈尔说了你是怎么把我们俩救出来的，我得谢谢你救了我的命。”

她救了巴里的命？她从没考虑过，这么说，在不知不觉间，她终于也能帮上点儿忙了。

于是她装作得意地笑了笑，说：“很乐意照看你的后背，伙计！”

“瞧瞧，这就是我们军团的姑娘！”一边的哈尔中气十足地说。

“我猜这和你的军团关系不大，这是杰西卡自己的能力，不是吗？”巴里朝杰西卡眨眨眼。

“嘿！”哈尔抗议道。

杰西卡耸耸肩，留下两个人继续在那里争辩。

她还有很多需要学习的。杰西卡想。比如为什么在自己的爱人生死不明的情况下仍坚持战斗的绿灯侠，居然会因为薄荷上的一个小黄点就大呼小叫。比如救了自己命的闪电侠，反倒抢先谢谢自己救了他的命，让自己无法为自己的任性道歉。

她走进会议室，听见超人殷切地对蝙蝠侠说：“真的，布鲁斯，你一会儿得尝尝，妈这次改了一些配方，这真的是我吃过的最好吃的苹果派。”

而蝙蝠侠少有地调侃道：“你每次都说这是你吃过的最好吃的苹果派。”

“可这是真的！”超人辩解道。

看着这样兴致勃勃的超人，杰西卡很难把他和那晚站在自己病床前，坦诚自己曾无数次想象母亲终将离去的超人联系起来。

或许她真的还有很多要学习的。

察觉到杰西卡进来了，超人热切地和杰西卡打了个招呼。而蝙蝠侠淡淡地点点头。他省略了寒暄，开门见山地说：“你来了，那么我假定对于我的提议，你已经有了答案？”

天知道，蝙蝠侠是怎么把一个疑问句讲出陈述语气的。

杰西卡有些紧张地点点头。

“那么……”

“我想我或许并没有完全想明白，或者说做好接受一切的准备。”杰西卡一边说，一边抬起头直视蝙蝠侠，“可我想去学习。我之前的生活一直都很……随波逐流，我抗拒去面对真正的自我。可我想从现在开始主动改变、去学习、去了解，去真正地……当一个英雄，或者至少学习怎么做正确的事。”

话音落下，留下的是无声的沉默。她无助地看着一旁的超人，发现他展开一个可以说是欣慰的笑容。

杰西卡悄悄松口气，可蝙蝠侠的表情依然没有变化。就在杰西卡担心自己是不是要被蝙蝠侠三振出局的时候，蝙蝠侠却走到她面前，伸出了右手。

“那么，”他注视着杰西卡说，“杰西卡·科鲁兹，欢迎加入正义联盟。”


End file.
